I Won't Last A Day Without You
by SugarCat
Summary: Benny falls in love with Ethan but he's afraid to tell him. While they argue, Ethan has this vision and tries to protect Benny under any circumstances. Can this nearness and need of protection make Ethan feel the same for Benny? Bethan Slash.
1. Where Did We Go Wrong?

**Hum... Hi. So this is my fourth story and my first from the "My Babysitter's a Vampire" series. I don't know why but, when I saw it for the first time, I kinda fell in love with Benny and Ethan. So I decided to post some of my ideas for them here. I surelly don't now if I did this right. I hope so...**

**To tell the truth is nothing really original. Benny falls in love with Ethan but he's afraid to tell him. Then Ethan has this vision and tries to protect Benny under any circumstances, even though Benny doesn****'t want him near. Can this nearness and need of protection make Ethan feel the same for Benny?**

**That's basicly this. So, have fun and I'll meet you at the end of the page...**

* * *

Ch. 1 – Where Did We Go Wrong?

It was Friday at last and the two boys would sleepover at one another's house and stay awake until late watching movies and playing new video games while eating pizza with soda. Sarah would be there to take care of Jane and make sure the boys wouldn't destroy the house when trying out any new spell.

"Man, this is gonna be so cool… First, a long session of 'Maze of Zombies & Mutants – Part 2'… Then…" Benny started describing their plans for the night, but Ethan interrupted his long-life friend.

"Yeah, Benny I know…" Ethan said roughly pulling the books he needed to study from his locker and placing it inside his bag. "There's no reason to be so anxious about our routine."

"I'm just ready to show those dead creatures who's the boss…" Benny announced and punched Ethan lightly to prove his point and not seem bothered with the rude answer he got..

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sarah came up to the two nerd friends, what clearly made Ethan's face brighten. "Any nerdy new game for today?"

"To your information… 'Maze of Zombies & Mutants – Part 2' is not a nerdy game. It's a classical!" Benny said turning his head in frustration and Sarah's face of none interest was visible for everyone to see. "You wouldn't understand it anyway."

"C'mon Benny, you know she didn't mean to upset you." Ethan said trying to soften Sarah's words. Like all the other times before, Benny wasn't surprised by seeing his best friend prefer to stand by her side.

"Whatever! I don't even care!" Benny exploded and seemed more upset than before. But he would never admit that the motive of this sudden reaction was jealousy. After realizing what words came out of his mouth, he just showed his trade mark smile to the surprised couple in front of him.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask if your mother would mind if I arrive a little later tonight. I have to keep my eyes on Erica to avoid her from biting Kurt… again." Sarah told Ethan while trying to not to bit Benny right then for mimicking her while she talked.

"No, no problem at all. I'm sure my mom won't mind. Don't worry about that." Ethan's words certainly calmed down Sarah's nerves and it consequently teased Benny enough to make him feel jealous again. And the way Ethan looked at her with his eyes full of lust wasn't helping. "Hum… Sarah, you know, I was thinking, if you don't have any plans, we could go to the movies tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Ethan tomorrow is the comic convention! You've been talking about this the whole summer!" Benny yelled hoping he could knock some sense on his best friend and bring him back like it used to be. But in the past few weeks, Benny felt he was being pushed aside by Ethan. Just like now. Ethan didn't hear a word. He just kept on looking at her with his eyes full of lust. No matter how hard Benny tried, Ethan kept on pushing him aside. Tired to be forgotten, whenever Sarah was around, Benny decided to walk away and like he was expecting, Ethan didn't come after him. But certainly Sarah noticed the strange actions coming from the guy and understood his reasons. Ethan isn't as present as he used to be in the matter of his friendship with Benny.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah punched him in the chest truly amazed for Ethan not moving a muscle to stop Benny from walking home without him. "Benny walked away right after you ignored him! And it's not the first time I witness you treat him like some invisible dust. So you better go after him or you'll lose his friendship because of a silly motive."

"I guess you're right. I-I see you later." Ethan said and ran out of the academic building hoping to find Benny and make it up with him. It didn't take long to catch the sight of the upset teenager walking like all the dreams that he believed in had let him down. "Benny, wait!"

"Sarah told you to come after me, didn't she?" Benny asked with his back still facing Ethan. The other just looked at his friend not sure what so say. "E… I don't want to…"

"Just please tell me what's wrong." Ethan said steeping forward. Benny started to unload all the feelings he kept inside for the past few weeks. As he talked, Ethan put his hand on Benny's shoulder. When he did so, he started to have a vision… He was transported to a dark place where he could only hear Benny's voice begging. 'Ethan! Help me! I need you!' It was pretty fast actually. But this made Ethan feel extremely concerned about his friend.

"I'm a total jerk sometimes. I just got mad at you for… You're doing it again!" Benny said after he turned around and saw Ethan staring into space.

"No! I wasn't ignoring you! I was ha…" Ethan tried to explain but the taller one didn't let him.

"Have fun tonight, 'cause I won't be there to mess up your date! Oh, and don't worry about showing up tomorrow at the convention." Benny said and it made Ethan's eyes widen in surprise. "You know, I was thinking that maybe we could make it up, but now I see how hard this is for you."

"Are you saying we are not friends anymore?" Ethan asked not wanting this to happen. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"You tell me Ethan. Are we?" Benny said at last and continued his way home. The truth was very simple after all. Benny started to develop stronger feelings around Ethan. But to be sentenced to live with his secret love's rejection was something Benny couldn't bear. He didn't want to turn around. Another love Ethan has found. It was Sarah. So he think it would be better to set Ethan free to spread his wings and fly by his own, even though he knows how much it's going to hurt. He truly wanted Ethan to possess him, but Benny knew he'd never will. There was just this empty place inside of him that only Ethan could fill.

* * *

**That's all for now folks...**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'm sorry about my bad English. I know I make some mistakes, so forgive me if you please.**

**Send reviews saying if it was good, bad, horrible or disgusting... (Your choice)**

**See you next chaper (if this isn't a terrible story)**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. :-3**


	2. Give Me A Reason To Be Gone

**Hey guys, this is me again with another chapter of my story. But before you start reading I just wanted to thank the subscriptions and the reviews, which I'll answer:**

**Faith777: Thanks! And I already fixed the wrong part.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Thanks my dear. That's great to hear. I hope I won't disappiont you.**

**Dark..x: There you go. Have fun.**

**This is it. Enjoy the new chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 2 – Give Me A Reason To Be Gone

Thinking that maybe Benny was just in the heat of the moment, Ethan still believed his best friend would show up for one of their frequent Friday nights. So he organized the games and placed it beside the couch where they could reach out without much effort, he put Benny's favorite soda on the refrigerator; picked some DVDs over the Blockbuster home video and ordered a pizza for the later feeling of hunger. When everything was set, Ethan heard the doorbell ring. It was strange because he'd always left the door opened for Benny. Maybe the guest was embarrassed and didn't want to be impolite. Ethan went to the front door hoping that Benny's sorrow had simply vanished.

"Dude, you know the door is always op… Oh, hi Sarah." Ethan said realizing it wasn't Benny standing in front of him. He sighed as he realized that what Sarah warned seemed to happen too fast. "Come in."

"Benny didn't show up? Didn't he?" His babysitter asked and Ethan could only nod. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Actually yes. Dozens of times. He didn't answer any of them. It seems he's not the usual Benny. You know, the funny, always smiling Benny. I feel like I did a horrible thing to him but I can't figure out what." Ethan explained as they made their way inside the living room. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Benny's number. "I'm gonna call him again…"

"_Hello…"_

"Dude, I…" Ethan started but then he realized it was just a recorded

"_Sorry, I can't answer right now. Leave your message and name after the signal."_

"Benny, it's me Ethan… Again… Listen, can't we just set things straight? Why don't you come over? This way we can talk and be friends again. Just… Please, don't go away…" Ethan said and hung up. He passed his hand through his hair and kicked the wall. "Still, no answer… Right when I had this stupid vision."

"Wait, wait… What vision?" Sarah asked not sure of what Ethan was talking about.

"It's just… I'm not sure where or when it is about to happen, but I know it will be in somewhere with no light and Benny will be in danger. I hear his voice begging me help…" Ethan explained remembering his friend's words echoing in the dark. "There's no way I can prevent him from getting hurt like this."

"Maybe this is just a phase. Your mother told me to not let any of you walk around the streets late at night. So, tomorrow, you should just go over his place and say you're sorry. Even though you don't remember what you did. Say you're sorry for everything. I'm sure he will realize being like this won't get him anywhere." Sarah said trying to cheer Ethan up a little. She could see he regretted ignoring him or anything he might have done to make Benny feel this way.

"Sometimes I feel like he's hidin' something from me. Something so big that he didn't even want me to know. Wish I could figure out, and at least, try to help." Ethan confessed and all these cares made Ethan truly forget that he was alone with Sarah in the living room. He was missing one huge opportunity to get closer to his major crush. It was like Benny has occupied all the corners of his brain, blocking any other thought from getting Ethan's attention…

~Bethan~

The young Weir was in his room trying to understand his feelings while standing in front of the mirror wearing his Betty wig. Benny didn't know why he still had that, but the question that's circling his mind was: 'Would I have more chances with Ethan if I was a girl?' As he passed the fingers through the blond curls, he hoped to fool himself with the image in front of him.

"Oh, Ethan… You're a strong and gorgeous young man. I just can't control myself around you." He said with a girly voice and giggled lightly. "I have to face it now. This won't work out."

He sighed as he threw the wig away. Then, he sat on his bed and started to feel the tears run down his cheeks. He looked over is nightstand and saw a picture of him and Ethan together. Benny was hugging Ethan from behind while the other carried Benny, holding him by the legs. The flashback quickly took over his mind. The school was over and they couldn't be happier. Benny just jumped upon his friend to surprise the teenager walking in front of him. They were close to Ethan's house, so Mrs. Morgan took the opportunity to grab her camera and take a picture of the couple of boys in a moment of affection.

Right then, Benny's cellphone started ringing. It took Benny out of his trance, but he just looked over the table where his cellphone vibrated and begged to be answered. He knew who it was, that's what made Benny stand right where he was. He just couldn't… He couldn't talk to Ethan. He was afraid to cry while hearing his voice. Many times his Grandmother entered his room saying that Ethan was at the phone. Benny warned her he didn't want to talk without giving her any convincing reasons. He asked her to tell Ethan that he vanished or he was wandering anywhere unknown…

"_Benny, it's me Ethan… Again… Listen, can't we just set things straight? Why don't you come over? This way we can talk and be friends again. Just… Please, don't go away…" _

Ethan's voice surrounded Benny's soul. He wished he could feel Ethan's breath hit his ear while whispering the words 'You're mine…' but at the same time he felt he was chasing rainbows in the rain. He thought that maybe he was reaching far too high, the love of someone close to him would be another dream that would certainly let him down again.

"That's enough! I have to get him off my mind!" Benny yelled to himself tired to be controlled by his thoughts about what just can't be. "I thought that avoiding him would help me, but I have to try harder and forget Ethan before I do something idiot."

With this sentence, Benny changed to his night clothes and went to bed and tried to sleep. He hoped this was simply a bad dream and that he would wake up in the morning after.

~Bethan~

"Ugh… What a night. Too much pizza." Ethan said when he opened his eyes. The night before he had to ate Benny's part of the pizza and drink as much as he could of the soda he bought for them. He looked at the clock on the wall, curious to know how many hours of sleep he had after eating that much. "Twenty past eleven?"

Ethan quickly jumped out of his bed, getting himself ready in a hurry to go over Benny's house and try again. And Benny couldn't avoid him forever. He had to go to school on Monday. It would be nice if Benny open his heart for the ones who care about him… Well, Ethan couldn't use this as an excuse because he wasn't showing caring for Benny in the last few days.

Ethan was lucky to get out of the house without his mother or anyone else noticing otherwise, Mrs. Morgan would make him eat, make sure his clothes were okay and remove any dirt on his face with her thumb covered in saliva. After passing through the front door, he jumped on his bike and went to Benny's house. When he got there, in a matter of seconds he rushed to ring the doorbell. And like he was expecting, Benny's grandmother was who opened the door.

"Ethan?" She asked with a surprised tone in her voice for seeing him standing on her doorstep since Benny told her he'd meet Ethan at the comic convention.

"Good morning… Hum, is Benny home?" Ethan asked as surprised as she for being looked that way.

"Actually no. He left a few hours ago. He said he would meet you at the convention… Tell me Ethan, is everything alright?" She questioned the teenager in front of her concerned of what could be happening. Ethan tried to think fast and give her an answer because he didn't want her to worry about Benny.

"Yeah! Everything's fine… In fact, now I remember. Benny sent me a text saying for me to meet him there. Sorry for bothering you. Thanks grandma!" Ethan said and went back to his bicycle. As much strange it might have been she believed him. Ethan now rode his bike much faster than before. "Got you Benny. Now I won't let you won't run away."

~Bethan~

Benny didn't know why he was there. Every single thing there at the convention reminded him Ethan. His favorite superheroes, villains, just everything. But with all those things around him, he tried to enjoy the convention as much as he could. He passed through the X-Men's stand, the Justice League's, and one in special called his attention. It was the Star Trek's stand, with everything inside it. Collector's items, action figures, unreleased comic editions and DVD with unseen extras. It really made Benny's eyes glisten. He started walking backwards not believing it was right in front of him. He was so deep in his trance that ended up bumping on someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." Benny apologized a little embarrassed for having a guy holding him by the waist to avoid him from falling. Benny was pretty sure he'd never seen the guy before, but somehow he looked familiar like those people you see once in a while at school or on the streets…

"I'm kinda young to be called by 'sir'" The guy said helping Benny to get on his original position. He was right. 'Sir' wasn't the pronoun you could use with a guy with his age. Still, he was older than Benny, but no excuse in a case like that. He was good looking but with a little bit resemblance of a nerd boy. "I'm Jay."

"Benny. I beg your pardon once again… I-I wasn't paying attention." Still embarrassed, Benny said trying to remember any place he could have seen the boy in front of him.

"There's nothing to feel sorry for. There are so many cool things to see that we forget that actually there are other people around." Jay commented and his words seemed to justify Benny's actions. It made the other feel comfortable around the kind guy Jay seemed to be. "Now I must go. I couldn't take my eyes off that Spock mouse and I have to buy it know."

"You're kiddin' me, right? You like the Star Trek series?" Benny asked surprised to see that he wasn't the only one at Whitechapel with an obsession for the movie series. "I was starting to believe I was kind of a freak in the middle of this people."

"Now you're the one who's kidding me! They're great. Come with me. You seem nice." Jay invited and Benny couldn't say no. They made their way to the stand and talked about their tastes.

"Benny!" A voice sounded behind them and the owner was someone Benny knew and worshiped. Not turning around, he could hear footsteps as Ethan came closer. "We need to talk. And I won't finish this conversation until you give me a reason for you to avoid me. I don't know what you want from me, but I promise you I won't push you aside again. Just give me a chance. After a while, if you still think my best isn't good enough, you just tell me and I'll understand… Because you see, I had this…"

"Ethan… I know you're trying so hard not to hurt me but you're only hurting me more. Don't promise things you can't keep. It's just a matter of time for you to find another thing that turns you on and leave me behind again. And the reason… I'm sorry but I can't tell. I couldn't bear to watch the rest of caring you have for me turning into hate." With that, Benny walked away once more. Ethan watched him leave, and contradicting Benny's words, he felt the caring grow more and more inside him. If he wouldn't give up on Benny before hearing his best friend, now he would fight for his life to have his Benny back. Wait a second, his?

When Jay passed by Ethan, bumping into him when he did so, it was enough to make Ethan have a vision. The strange part was that he was transported to a dark place and could hear Benny's voice. 'Don't hurt me!' When he came back, he couldn't be more frightened.

"Oh no…" He said grabbing his cellphone and dialing Sarah's number. Maybe she could help. And now Ethan would be like a bodyguard, doing everything that was close at his hand to make sure Benny wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

**That's all folks.**

**Any kind of review is accepted.**

**See you next time,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	3. Nice To Be Around

**Well, here I am presenting chapter three of my story. But before that, here's answer to the reviews:**

**Faith777: I know! I fell in love with them. Thanks! You bet I will.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: That's really nice to hear. Would you please? =D**

**JellyBeeBee: Good to know my story changed your point of view. Thanks! I was with this doubt and you saved my life. I don't know anything about science fiction, and I kinda needed some orientation. Thanks again.**

**CuttieGirll57: Oh my Goodness. I love your stories! It's a great honor to know you're reading one of mine. Update yours too! Thanks dear.**

**Have fun and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch.3 – Nice To Be Around

"Are you sure Ethan? It could be anywhere else. There are lots of dark places and it could be someone with the tone of Benny's voice. I think you're just exaggerating. Maybe you dreamed about it after eating so much pizza." Sarah said as she walked down the street. She was actually going to Benny's house while she talked to Ethan on the cellphone.

"_Sarah, this is not funny. I know what I saw. That guy will try to hurt Benny. I'm pretty sure he's the one. And it was strange 'cause it seemed that I knew him. Like I've seen him many times before."_

"Ethan, even though I know what happens here in Whitechapel is not what I would call normal, I still think you are kinda obsessed with the vision."

"_No, I'm not. I don't want anyone to touch Benny but me."_

"Ooookay… I presume it didn't sound the way you wanted, right?"

"_Not really… Look, just talk to him already. He has to understand this is no good. Tell him the cosmic would fall apart if we stay far from each other…'"_

"You did it again, didn't you?"

"_Urgh! Sometimes I get so… idiot. Talk to him and call me after you do. See ya."_

"Bye." Sarah said as she went to the front door of Benny's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone answer it. Like she expected, Benny opened the door, but he looked like he was being controlled by sadness. "Benny… Are you ok?"

"Do I have to answer this question?" The boy asked sarcastically and Sarah couldn't be more surprised. He turned around and went back to the living room, knowing Sarah would follow him. She'd never seen Benny being so harshly. Of course they had their conflicts, but nothing that would make the boy feel that way. "Would you like to drink something? Water… Soda… Blood?"

"Stop the teasing Benny! I came here to talk to you." Sarah announced to try to avoid the boy from showing his claws. But, for her amazement, Benny held his nose in the air.

"Oh, I see… So I take that it wasn't your own decision. Ethan asked you to come here, didn't he?" Benny asked and Sarah remained silently looking to the wooden floor. "I knew it. Why don't you go back to him? He would enjoy this."

"Okay Benny, that's enough! Now you better tell me what's wrong or…" Sarah started trying to seem mad but the fire inside Benny's eyes made her lose her confidence.

"Or what, Sarah? What else can you do to make me feel worse? You've already made it. You have it right in your hand. And will never give him the love he deserves." Benny said feeling vision being blocked by the water before forming drops of tears and travel from the corner of his eyes to the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked and Benny seemed calmer. He nodded and regretted yelling at her. The reason came back to his brain and he realized it wasn't her fault at all. Ethan found in her some enchantment that he certainly didn't find it in him. "C'mon, Captain Strange. I can't stay here all day."

"I-I… I am g…" Benny started but was interrupted by a loud horn sounding from the street. They looked out of the window and saw a black vintage Mustang parked in front of the house. "Sorry Sarah but I have to go. Jay invited me to go over his house, and he's waiting for me outside. Can't we finish this conversation later? Thanks, I knew you would understand."

Sarah stood there and watched Benny leave the house and quickly get inside the car. Now she was beginning to worry about the boy, since he was acting stranger than normal. She sighed and took her cellphone out of her bag. She wasn't sure how Ethan would react after hearing the news, but she was willing to give it a try.

"_Sarah, finally you called. So, what did he say?"_

"Well, nothing certain. He was almost telling the reason of his sudden freak out, but then that Jay guy came and took Benny to his house."

"_What! And you let him go with that maniac? Ok, forget it. I can track him with my new app."_

"How? Did you put a chip in his pants or anything?"

"…"

"Oh, this is all great… Have fun. See you later."

~Bethan~

"Ok Benny, where are you?" Ethan asked looking at his computer screen, trying to find his friend's location. The map was still loading and searching for the exact coordinates of Benny's trace. Soon, it showed Ethan the right place to go. He synchronized the information to his iPhone and went outside, worried about the clock running like a time bomb ticking away. Going downstairs and almost falling because of the incredible speed, he went outside and jumped on his bike, riding as fast as a runaway train. "Hold on, Benny. I won't let anything happen to you."

It didn't take long for Ethan to get at Jay's house. He saw the black Mustang stopped in the driveway. His heart was beating faster and faster by the second. He gulped dryly and felt himself paralyze in fear. But he had to do this for Benny. So, he took a deep breath and went to the front door. Before knocking, Ethan could hear some voices coming from behind the large piece of wood.

"_No, stop! I don't wanna!"_

Ethan heard and recognized it was Benny's voice. If his heart was beating fast before, now it was almost jumping out of his chest. He went to the side of the house looking for open windows and try to save Benny from Jay's hands. Fortunately, he found one and quickly made his way inside of the house. He went upstairs, following the voices, leading Ethan to the room at the end of the hallway. As he walked in, he saw Jay's body curved above Benny's. Ethan then felt a fire sensation run his entire form. He used all his strength and pulled Jay onto the floor.

"Ethan?" Benny gasped in surprise seeing the one he's ever loved was using his own body as a shield.

"Stay away from him. As long as I'm here, you'll never touch him again." Ethan's words clearly touched Benny's heart. But not in the right time or place.

"Ethan, you got it all wrong. Jay was only tickling me. He wasn't raping me or anything." Benny explained and he could see Ethan blush in embarrassment.

"But you were begging him to stop…" Ethan said in defense. He was so sure… But at the same time, he still was a little apprehensive when it came to Jay being alone with Benny.

"Duh, you know perfectly well how ticklish I am… Dude, what's wrong with you?" Benny questioned looking at his long life friend standing there with an extremely cute confused face. Ethan shook his head and gripped Benny's shoulder tightly in terror.

"Benny, can't you see? This guy is trying to hurt you." Ethan warned still protecting his friend's body with his own. Benny just couldn't figure out of what, but he was surely enjoying the caring proof.

"How do you know?" The taller asked curious. Jay smiled at the situation with an 'I don't know what he's talking about' expression.

"I… I had a vision." Ethan said, no, whispered because he didn't want Jay to listen. Ethan found it quite strange that the guy didn't say a word since he entered the room. "Now, you're coming with me."

Ethan dragged Benny out of the house hand in hand. Benny couldn't help but blush at the single touch. He tried to avoid his thoughts as Ethan kept on guiding him to his house. On the other side, he was quite mad at his friend. How could be sure Ethan wasn't saying this as an excuse to get away from Jay. He seemed so nice, and really made Benny feel comfortable around him.

"E… Stop." Benny said and Ethan did so. "You could be at the cinema… With Sarah. Why?"

"Because I've been dumped by her many times before and this time wouldn't be different." Ethan said simply, but it quite turned out to sound as if Benny was some kind of last option of company. He wasn't good with words. And as soon as he saw that, he tried once again. "And I rather like to stay by your side than any chick in the world."

That was the exact motive why Benny was in love with Ethan. It would be a blue world without him. This feeling was new, it came with him. Ethan was the one who would bring him up when all the others seemed to let him down. Ethan was one who's nice to be around…

* * *

**Yeah it was kinda short,**

**But I promise the next one will be better... Anyway**

**Send reviews and subscribe please**

**See you next time,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	4. Different Worlds

**Hey people! Sorry for taking sooooo long for updating my story, but here I am presenting a new chapter. It's not as good as the previous ones, but I promise the next one will be better. But for now, let's answer some reviews:**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Sorry for making you wait. Here you have it. Hope you like it!**

**CuttieGirll57: Really! You're a great writer. You're totally right on not liking Jay. But afterwards we'll see what will happen. Thanks!**

**JustMe133: There you go! Thanks for the review. Have fun!**

**SlashLover93: Thanks dear. I was able to finish the chapter after receiveing your review. Thanks again!**

**So, this is all for now and I see you at the bottom of the page. Have fun!**

* * *

Ch. 4 – Different Worlds

Even after hearing Ethan's kind words, Benny could feel the pain come back to his foolish heart while the fear and thoughts of being rejected took control of his mind. Would Ethan still say those words if he knew the whole truth? At the same time Benny longed to release the load his heart was bearing, he was afraid of losing the only thing which still kept him beside the one he loved, that any other of his wishes were out of question.

"Do you wanna drink something? 'Coz, you see, I still have got a couple of cans of 'Warriors in the Starlight'." Ethan said opening the refrigerator door as the sound of his voice broke Benny out of his trace. Ethan knew what his friend said about him not caring enough about the friendship they have got. But Ethan did and would. He just had to prove it to the upset teenager beside him. "You know you want it. C'mon… 'It's a constellation in every sip.'"

Hearing Ethan sing the jingle from the soda commercial, actually made Benny smile. He accepted the drink for two reasons. One: because he loved 'Warriors in the Starlight.' and two: because he couldn't say no to Ethan. In fact, how could he? Benny truly wished he would runaway; give himself a chance to get stronger. But Ethan would control his mind now and then, so it would get to the point where he couldn't hold out any longer and sure enough his teardrops would come right on cue. If Benny could find the piece of mind when he wouldn't love Ethan, he'd make the try, but how could he say no to the one he loved?

"Thanks…" Benny replied feeling uncomfortable for having to resist the impossible dream calling out his name.

"You're welcome. Let's go to my room. I want to play the 'Arabian Aliens' so much!" Ethan grabbed Benny by the hand once again and took him upstairs as in an attempt to bring back the joyful Benny he'd knew so well. Once they were inside there, Ethan set everything up on his computer and pulled a chair for Benny to seat right next to him. Within seconds, the game was already loading and Ethan called Benny to sit down. The other slowly moved to his seat next to Ethan, wringing his hands in hesitation. Ethan handed him the joystick and smiled over Benny.

"I can't Ethan…" The young Weir confessed softly, immediately calling Ethan's attention. "Can't you see? We're from different worlds. It took me some time to realize it and now it's your time!"

"Benny, let go of it! I care about you for God's sake! We come to each other from different worlds. With this feeling inside us, there is none that can divide us." Ethan put his hand on Benny's cheek and caressed it softly. Right then Mr. Morgan entered the room after overhearing their conversation.

"Gays, I mean, guys! Yeah, guys… Hum, Samantha and I are going to the supermarket. Sarah is on her way up here, so behave until she does. And Ethan… Use protection." Ross said it normally before closing the door behind him. The two young boys changed glances, but Benny quickly avoided looking inside Ethan's eyes for any more second. Still, Ethan wasn't able to figure out what was making Benny feel so sad.

"Just relax ok? We are the best of friends. We can try every day to make it better, but I need to know what's wrong so I can help." Ethan wasn't going to give up on his best friend. Before Benny could think of answering Ethan's question, the doorbell rang. "Wait here. This conversation isn't over."

Ethan went downstairs as he heard the doorbell ring again. He took a deep breath before opening the door. In fact, he jumped after seeing it was Hannah standing on his doorstep. She was crying and all of a sudden, she hugged Ethan tightly. The thing was that Benny watched everything from the top of the stairs. If what Ethan intends is desperate him, he truly achieved it.

Simply, Benny woke up one day and when he looked at Ethan, soon he was in love. And now what could he do to make Ethan understand that without him, Benny couldn't live anymore. But it was all a dream. It was just an illusion because Ethan's heart wasn't his.

As a need of comfort, Benny closed the door of Ethan's room and lied down on his love's bed, feeling the delicious scent of his best friend's body after his bath. The smell of his shampoo exhaled from the pillow and invaded Benny's nostrils as he dreamed of passing his fingers through Ethan's hair. But now he could only wipe his tears upon his covers. Actually, Benny cried himself to sleep.

~Bethan~

"Hannah? What happened?" Ethan asked a little confused. He hasn't talked to her since that incident with Benny's camera. He leaded her to the living room and sat down on the sofa beside her. "I'm gonna bring you some water."

He went to the kitchen and soon he was back with a glass of water in his hand. But firstly, he stopped on his way, looking up to the stairway and worrying for letting Benny alone in his room. But he had to take care of Hannah before going upstairs and assure his best friend that he would ever be by Benny's side.

"Thanks Ethan. Sorry for taking your time but I had to talk to someone." She sighed holding the glass in her trembling hands. "My boyfriend cheated on me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Ethan commented still worried with the one inside his bedroom.

"Don't be. I just don't get it! Where did we go wrong? I mean, cheating me with another man? I don't know who he is, but c'mon! Now I can only hate gay guys!" She confessed and Ethan could only gasp in surprise. Hannah could be pretty radical sometimes.

~Bethan~

By the time Hannah was calmer, it was almost 9 PM. Ethan guided her to the front door and when she was gone, Ethan rushed upstairs to check on Benny. He entered the room and found his long-life friend sleeping in his bed. The tracks of Benny's tears were clearly visible in his cheeks. Ethan was sure Benny had been crying. The reason was still unknown, but the young medium was willing to discover. So, he sat next to Benny's slender frame and placed his palm against Benny's forehead. Right then, Ethan started to have a vision. He was at school and saw Benny crying while talking to Sarah. 'I can't help it. I love him.' Benny's voice echoed in Ethan's mind and those words made him take wrong conclusions. Once the vision was over, he related the fact that Hannah's boyfriend cheated her with another man to the pronoun 'him' that came out of Benny's mouth and thought that this was torturing the young witch's mind. Benny must be afraid to tell him that he was dating another guy.

Ethan stood up and went out of the room and closed the door. And then a huge feeling of loneliness landed right above his dreams, and such emptiness replaced the floor. When behind him came the silence, it was when he understood many things. And the echo of Benny's confession of love muffled his speech. It didn't matter to Ethan on knowing if his friend was right or wrong, because when the friendship is strong, the other's happiness is mutual.

He then went back inside his room and Benny's body was still asleep. Ethan laid down next to him and embraced the young Weir in a act of protection. Benny needed Ethan to support him, to be his rock. Ethan was going to prove Benny they were not from different worlds…

* * *

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Sorry for my mistakes**

**Review if you want to see what's gonna happen**

**See you later,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	5. All I Want All I Need

**Hey guys! It's been a while since my last update. I'm sorry I took so long to post it, but here I am with a brand new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the ones who's following it. And now, I'm gonna answer the reviews:**

**JustMe133: Thanks so much. Sorry for making you wait.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: There you go. Wow, I took so long to post it that even the second season is up before my update. Thanks dear.  
**

**Faith777: Always with the nicest words. Thank you sweetie.**

**Guest 1: Thank you. Yeah, my story and saphirearella(amazing writer)'s '****I Have A Vision Of You And I' ( s/7220184/1/I-Have-A-Vision-Of-You-And-I) is the only ones that I know where Ethan is active. I don't know, to me Benny looks so much more like the passive. Well, I hope you keep on reading my story. Thanks Sam.**

******I Wanna Go To Pigfarts: Sorry, not so soon. But here you have it. Thanks.  
**

******Guest 2: Honored to know my story changed your mind. You bet I will keep on writing. Thank you so much!**

******Michi: omgggg! hahahaha Thanks Michi.**

******That's it guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was too dramatic even for me, so in the middle I tried to get it more like the series (epic and always fun to watch.)**

******Have fun and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch.5 – All I Want (All I Need)

**Special Guest Star:**

**ROBBIE AMELL as THE CONVERSE EMPLOYEE**

The sun appeared really fast for the young Morgan, and he couldn't believe he slept for the whole night and that Benny left the house early that morning. It never happened before. Actually, Ethan usually gets up earlier than his friend and consequently had to wake Benny up. The way Benny slowly opened his eyes and softly yawned actually made Ethan smile.

Curious about his friend's emotional state, Ethan got up from his bed and quickly changed his clothes. He grabbed his iPhone and called Sarah to ask for her to help Benny see that he wouldn't be suppressed by any judgment he believed he would have over the young wizard. As a matter of fact, their laces were much too strong to rupture.

"Sarah, I had a vision last night. I saw Benny crying like hell. That image was what hurt me the most. He was talking to you and confessed he was in love with Hanna's ex-boyfriend. She came here last night and told me she had discovered he was cheating on her."

"_Ok. So I'll assume you still feel asleep and aren't aware of the things you're saying. Call me when you really open your eyes."_

"No, Sarah. I'm not crazy. It's just like two and two are four. Hannah's boyfriend cheated on her with Benny. Then he'll confess to you he's in love. Just like in my vision."

"_And what do you expect me to do? Go over his house and try to get any further information?"_

"…"

"_Oh, no. No and no. There's no way I'm gonna talk to him again. Everytime we chat, we get in a fight."_

"Just don't react his teasing. He needs help. And maybe all he needs is a female presence to help him go through it"

"_I'll try. But this is the last time, ok?'"_

"Ok. Thanks Sarah. I owe you that."

"_Yeah, whatever. Bye"_

~Bethan~

And once again Sarah was standing in Benny's doorstep. She waited for the door to be opened. And when it did, Benny's grandmother was the one that answered it. Sarah could feel her worry. She had never seen Benny so sad either and she cared enough to use every method at her hand to see her goofy grandson smile again.

"Sarah, sweetie." The older woman greeted her trying to hide every trace of sadness. "Come on in, please."

"Thanks Mrs. Weir. Is Benny home?" Sarah asked and grandma's smile faded.

"Yes. He's been locked inside his room since he came back from Ethan's house. I wanted to know what's wrong with him, but everytime I try to get something from him; he avoids all of my questions." The enchantress said worried as she looked down with the image of Benny crying inside her mind. "Do you think you can help him?"

"I'll try. I promise I'll do my best to cheer him up." Sarah said and her words comforted the wizard's grandma.

"Can you take it to him? He hasn't eaten anything since he got home." She handed Sarah a tray with milk and some chocolate cookies.

"Sure. I'm gonna convince him to eat." Sarah finished and carefully took the tray upstairs. She truly wished this phase to end.

~Bethan~

Benny was lying upon his stomach while looking at Ethan's pictures in his laptop. He'd never guess he'd go from someone addicted to girls, to an anguished teenager in love with his best friend. He had to stop worshipping Ethan's images as he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Benny? It's Sarah. I brought you some cookies!" She called out from the other side of the large piece of wood, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Go away!" He replied closing his laptop and putting it inside the drawer.

"Listen you, if you don't open that door in the next three seconds, I'll make you wish you weren't born." This was enough for Benny to get up and walk up to the door, even though not be born would be a way to solve his problems.

"Done. Happy now?" Benny said harshly after he opened the door. He didn't even look at her face before walking back to his bed. She entered the room and closed the door with her foot. She placed the tray above the nightstand and sat beside him. Benny wasn't feeling comfortable with her staring at him. "What."

"Benny, what's wrong? You're not yourself anymore. Now you look like one of your zombie dolls." She said calmly and convinced that it was for his own good.

"They are action figures! And what are you doing here anyway? You're always making fun of me." He crossed his arms and looked out of the window. He didn't want to see his eyes. This confrontation was something he wanted to avoid like his grandma's questions.

"Hey!" She pulled his arm towards her, making him look inside her eyes. "You may not believe that, but I'm worried about you. You can't keep it to yourself! Stop trying to hide scars you think I cannot see. Let me at least try to help." She said and it caught Benny off guard. Part of him wanted to tell her, but she could tell Ethan and ruin everything. But he was willing to take the risk.

"Don't take him away from me…" He whispered and Sarah frowned in response. She had no clue of what he was talking about.

"Uh. What?" The vampire asked with a knot inside her mind.

"Ethan. Don't take him away. I know you won't be the only one. But I prefer to know he went away with a girl I don't know." Benny couldn't hold back anymore and started crying right in front of Sarah.

"I don't get it! What are you talking about?" She questioned desperate to know what was happening.

"I'm totally in love with my best friend Ethan Morgan! You want me to draw it? For someone with good grades, you can be pretty slow sometimes." Benny exploded and it was like a light went on inside Sarah's head.

"So, you're not dating Hannah's boyfriend?" She asked to make sure Benny had nothing to do with the story Ethan told her.

"What? No! I said Ethan. Are you deaf now?" Benny said practically amazed by her strange questions. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel lighter. It seemed like all the load he was carrying had simply vanished. "Just to know him or see him smile is like perfection. Please don't take him away from me. If you do I think that maybe I'll just lay me down and cry for a hundred years. Please, take my heart, my soul and my money, but don't give me reasons to drown in my tears."

For his surprise, Sarah wrapped her arms around him in a hug. This gesture was all he needed. So, he let his emotions flow away as he cried on her shoulder harder than ever. By hearing his sobs, Sarah couldn't measure how much he was suffering. Although she'd never felt this way around someone, she shared some of his pain. She wasn't going to tell Ethan about what she discovered. She would help Benny get through this before Ethan could get any closer to find out about it.

"Benny, look… I'm gonna help you out. But first you gotta wash your face, 'coz we're going out. Yes, we're gonna buy you some new clothes. Like those your evil negative used to wear." Sarah told him and he pulled away from the embrace. "C'mon, the best way to forget someone, is finding a new one. And believe me that Jay guy doesn't count."

"Ok. Give me… hiccup… one second" Benny replied getting up and walking to the bathroom. Sarah sighed when Benny was out of the room. Benny was gay? Fine, she could deal with that. In love with Ethan? She'd never guess this was possible. Well, now that she knows, she'd do anything to keep it away from Ethan and help Benny, avoiding him to freak out.

Suddenly, her cellphone buzzed inside her pocket. Guess who? Ethan Morgan. She hesitated on answering it. But since Benny was taking so long in the bathroom, she pulled it out and touched the screen.

"_Sarah, did he say something?"_

"Kinda. The only thing I know is that you were wrong. He's not dating anyone. He's just confused."

"_Confused? Sarah, what else did he say?"_

"Sorry Ethan. I can't."

"_No Sarah, wait!"_

"See ya later." By the time she hung up, Benny entered the room. She smiled at him and got up. "There you go. Now c'mon, I'm gonna make you have a good time."

"Sarah, I don't know how to thank you." Benny said embracing her again. She held him tightly and after a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Just promise me you'll say one of those idiot jokes again and we'll be even." She said and they smiled at one another. "Let's go. The best stores close early."

"Wait. I'll ask grandma if she can case these cookies so we can eat on the way." Benny told her and both of them went downstairs. His grandma was so happy to see him excited that she borrowed her car for them to go to the shopping mall.

"I never told this to anybody, but… I've always wanted a gay friend and, I'm really enjoying the fact that it's you." Sarah commented and it kind of melted Benny's heart. He and Sarah were now like best friends forever. He knew she wanted to make him forget about Ethan and he admired that. Maybe a new love was all he needed.

"You're not bad yourself." Benny joked and this was a first signal that he was turning back to his old self. "I just hope I will be able to get my mind away from Ethan."

"Don't worry 'bout that. If I can get my mind away from blood, you can." Sarah told him some encouraging words and she wished she was right about that.

~Bethan~

"That's enough for me! I gotta do something. Yeah. I'm gonna use my locator and follow Benny. I can't let him risk his life by getting any closer that all polite Jay dumb guy." Ethan said to himself tired from waiting Sarah to call back. He quickly climbed on his bike and followed the direction s his iPhone gave him.

~Bethan~

After half an hour, Benny and Sarah had entered multiple stores and went on a photo cabin to get some funny pictures of them. Each of them carried lots of bags with the most stylish outfits Sarah could find for Benny. The only thing missing was a pair of cool sneakers. They entered a large Converse store and looked at some colorful shoes. But obviously Sarah noticed something that Benny would never see by himself.

"Benny, don't look now, but I think that attendant is checking you out since we got here." Sarah whispered in his ear and poked his shoulders several times to get his attention. Benny was so distracted by the awesome model of sneaker in his hand that didn't even look at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said putting it back on the shelf. He tried to look at the guy, but Sarah pulled his face back. "What?"

"I said to not look. Oh no, he's coming. Pretend you're talking to me." Sarah instructed Benny, but his eyes could only widen in fear.

"Do you guys need any help?" The attendant asked not taking his eyes from Benny.

"No, we're just looking…" Benny started, but Sarah cut him off between his sentence.

"Yes, my friend wants to try this one. Size 9 please." She said pointing at the model Benny was holding a few seconds ago. The young geek glared at her since he was too nervous to talk to anybody.

"Sure. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." The guy said and winked at Benny before going up to the stock.

"Are you crazy? Why did you say that?" Benny asked Sarah after the attendant was gone.

"Because that guy is totally into you! And c'mon, he's cute." Sarah answered imagining how fluffy it would be to see Benny hooked up with him.

"Not my type." Right after this, the attendant was back with a shoebox.

"Let me help you with that." The guy said taking off Benny's dirty and old sneaker and putting carefully the All Star on his foot. "There you go. What do you think?"

"It's great. We're gonna take it, right Benny." Sarah said while both of them changed glances.

"Yeah, hum… Where do I pay?" Benny asked nervous about the guy who didn't take his eyes off him.

"Come with me." The attendant guided them to the register and Benny paid the product. "I hope I can see you guys later."

"Sure. Bye." Sarah told him and then they got out of the store. There, Benny noticed something strange on his receipt. He showed Sarah and she screamed in happiness. "Oh my God! He wrote his number! You gotta call him tonight. You two can…"

"Benny? Sarah?" A voice called behind them, and when they turned around, there was Ethan with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**This was lame. I promise the next one will be better. Full of action and with a surprise (not so surprising since many authors have written about it)**

**Sorry about the mistakes.**

**Review if you wanna know what's gonna happen**

**Subscribe and favorite.**

**See you guys later**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. ;)**


	6. For All We Know

**Hey, guys, finally I could update in less than one month. Here you have the sixth chapter with lots of action and drama. From now on I'll try to make it lighter 'coz to me it's getting boring to write something without funny and cute things. Before the story, I'm gona anwser all the kind reviews:**

**TeamEthanMorgan: I hope your waiting was worth it. Thanks.**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: And it's going to get better! Thanks dear.**

**hotpinkandpurple: Thanks! It took a while for me to choose an username. I really wanted them to get along. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.**

**Guest: Updated! Thanks.**

**Dusker101: I will write about Benny's clothes, don't worry 'bout that. And yes, it's a Bethan. There will be some things between them, but they will end up together. My favorite scene with them together is coming closer. I hope you like it as much as I. Thanks.**

**TrampledRose: I'm gonna finish this. I'm not so sure about PM you and tell you what's gonna happen. I don't think it's fair for the other readers. If I tell you, I will have to tell everybody, you know? I hope you'll keep on reading this. Thamks, I guess...**

**StoryTagger2: Thanks. Everytime I write something about Ethan I ask myself what would he say or do in a specific situation.**

**MISAKI555: The dude is there for something you'll find out in the next chapters. All the words are still unsaid between Ethan and Benny. They have a lifetime to share and don't realize that. Thanks darling.**

**Have fun and I'll see you guys in a minute.**

* * *

Ch. 6 – For All We Know

**Special Guest Star:**

**ROBBIE AMELL as SCOTT FLEMING**

The three friends were sitting at a table in the food court silently drinking their respective milkshakes. Benny was looking at Ethan while the other didn't take his eyes off Sarah. But when Ethan returned the gaze to the young wizard, Benny would look down, avoiding the questioning look inside the clairvoyant's eyes. They had been like this for a while and Ethan still didn't get his answer.

"Look, I'm gonna ask one last time. What are you two doing here at the mall on a Sunday afternoon carrying all these bags?" Ethan questioned both of them with seriousness in his voice. Benny kept on looking down while Sarah confronted Ethan in a way to protect Benny from any of his deceiving questions. Benny could fool himself while answering it and endanger the security of his secret. So, to keep it safely, Sarah would answer all of Ethan's questions for him.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with the fact that I finally could get along with Benny and that we went to mall to celebrate the new chapter in our friendship." Sarah tried to turn Ethan's attention over her instead of Benny, but her attempts failed.

"Don't come with this conversation, ok? I know you're hiding something from me and don't think you're gonna fool me. I know your secret Benny." Ethan said ant it made Benny look up. For the first time in the last weeks, Benny took a good look inside his secret love's eyes. He felt weaker for being watched by those eyes. "Yeah, I know you…"

"Benny?" The three figures looked up and saw a guy standing beside their table.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Benny asked getting up and mentally thanking him from saving his confrontation with Ethan.

"Just hangin' out. Hey, wanna come over to my place? My mom bought me a virtual reality helmet with lots of games included." Jay said but Benny wasn't sure if he wanted to go.

"I think you should… OUCH!" Ethan yelled after receiving a kick on his shin from Sarah before he could insult Benny's new friend.

"Anyway… What do you say Benny? We could prolong your stay and then do a sleepover party with lots of movies and food…" Jay offered and Benny was willing to accept since he wanted to avoid Ethan as much as he could.

"Ok. I'll go." Benny answered and Ethan could notice a strange kind of smile printed on Jay's face that Ethan considered dangerous.

"Great! My car is in the garage. Let's go then." Jay said walking away and Benny followed him. Sarah held Ethan in place. She didn't want him to go after them with the pretext that Jay could hurt Benny.

"Ethan, stop with that obsession that Benny is always in danger. I'm getting tired of it. Now you'll start saying the guy hitting on him at the store wants to harm him too!" Sarah said not aware of which words were coming out of his mouth. Ethan frowned at what she told him, curious about the people he didn't know that were trying to get closer to his best friend.

"What? Benny is seeing someone and didn't tell me anything about it? He never acted like this. Ever." Ethan commented and now Sarah could see she just made it worse than it was. She watched he grab his iPhone and quickly dialed the numbers. "I'm gotta do something about this. Nobody I don't know will get closer to Benny without my consent."

~Bethan~

"Erica seems upset about something. Don't you agree Vampire Sasquatch?" Rory asked his stuffed animal while walking beside Erica.

"Rory, when I said I needed someone to help me look for blood, I didn't mean that you could bring _it_." She insulted Rory's toy holding herself from tearing the marionette into a million pieces. "If you talk to it like something alive, I'll…"

"Just a second honey doll, I have to get this." Rory interrupted her threat and answered his phone call. She just stood there with her arms crossed, Thinking of how idiot that nickname sounded. "Hey Ethan, whatzzup?"

"_Rory, I need a favor. I need you to look over Benny. I'm gonna send you his location. If anything happens, just call me right away. This is really important."_

"Awn… Do I have to? I'm having a great time with the Vampire Sasquatch and Erica…"

"_If you do this, I'll get you a Miss Vampire Sasquatch or something…"_

"Really? This way he can double date with me and Erica."

"_Yeah, ok. Juts go and don't get Benny out of sight."_

"Me and the Vampire Sasquatch won't disappoint you." Rory said and hung up. Erica was frowning at him because of his previous words about her on a double date. "Sorry babe but the duty calls me. Kiss me goodbye."

"If you get any closer I will make sure you'll never see your stupid puppet again." Erica warned and it was enough to make Rory fly away from her in fear.

~Bethan~

"Now, I'm going to make a visit to the guy on the store. I'll make sure he won't get closer to him again." Ethan said getting up and walking back to the Converse store. Sarah followed him and tried to make him change his mind.

"Ethan, are you listening to yourself? How long do you think you can hold Benny? He has the right to live his own life." Sarah said but Ethan was deaf to her words. It didn't take long to get inside the store. The same guy came up to them after he recognized Sarah.

"Hey, you're back. I can see you brought another friend of yours. Where's Benny?" The guy said smiling and it made Ethan's face heat up in frustration.

"Listen you… You… Whatever! I heard you've been were hitting on Benny." Ethan said trying to sound intimidating. The smile on the guy's face fell when he heard Ethan being firm about what he said.

"Oh… So you're his boyfriend?" The guy asked innocently as his hopes of going out on a date with Benny faded and fell apart.

"What? No!" Ethan didn't know how the guy understood things that way.

"So, I don't think I got the problem about me getting involved with Benny." The guy was so confused. Before Ethan could make it worse than it already was, Sarah stepped in front of him and tried to make things better.

"I'm so sorry hm… Scott, my friend here didn't take his medicine today so he doesn't mean anything he says. And don't worry about Benny. He's single and can't wait to see you again. He'll call you and then you two can set up a date. See you later." Sarah said and Scott was smiling again. She dragged Ethan out of the store embarrassed by her friend's actions.

~Bethan~

Rory flew above Jay's car trying to not take his attention off the moving vehicle. Right then it stopped in front of an old house. He watched Benny and Jay get out of the car and walk towards the house. Rory got closer to them to hear their conversation.

"Sorry about that. My mom only let me play on the basement. I hope you don't mind." Jay said opening the door on the floor of the left side of the house that leaded to the basement.

"Don't worry. I've been in much worse places." Benny said walking inside. Jay entered after him and closed the door. Rory landed his feet on the ground and tried to peer them through the basement window. Unfortunately it was covered by something from the inside. Thinking that it was strange enough even for him, Rory called Ethan and told him to get at Jay's house as fast as he could.

~Bethan~

"Ok Rory. Thanks for calling." Ethan hung up and looked over Sarah. "I was right! Benny's in danger. Oh no! Benny's in danger! Sarah, you got to take me there."

"I'm sure I'll regret doing this." Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand and within seconds they were beside Rory.

"Guys you won't believe this. Benn…" Rory started but Ethan was much too worried to lose his time.

"Rory, we've gotta hurry. You two stay here. I'll try to enter the basement." Ethan said silently walking towards the door.

~Bethan~

"Jay, I can't see anything." Benny said barely seeing the guy in front of him.

"Don't worry. I gotta show you something first." Jay said and pulled something from his neck. Benny took a little while to realize it was a mask. Soon as it was off, Benny could only gasp in surprise.

"Jesse? But how…" Benny tried to set things straight on his mind. They defeated him that day after the prom. There was no way he could come back.

"Surprise! Earlier than I thought, but _c'est la vie_." He said smiling at the fearful look in Benny's face. "I managed to get out of that damn forest using all my powers. But when I got here, I was much too weak to get my revenge. I couldn't be exposed to the sun, so I had to create this damn costume to recover my energies to get closer to you. Then I could put my plan in action."

Right then, Jesse started fighting with Benny. He was too strong for Benny as he was pinned to the ground by the vampire. Benny could only pray for someone to save him.

"Benny! Where are you?" Ethan went downstairs from inside the house and looked for his friend in the dark.

"Ethan! Help me!" Benny yelled back and it made Ethan get even more worried. He remembered his vision and he cursed himself for letting it happen. He tried to reach for the lights but there was none. Jesse got up and pushed a heavy furniture above Benny. The wizard tried to avoid it from falling upon him with his bare hands and ended up fracturing his wrist. "Ah!"

"Don't worry Benny, I'll save you!" Ethan yelled still looking for something to help him see the things.

"Over my dead body. Whoops, I'm already dead." Ethan heard a voice sound behind him and he immediately recognized it. Jesse then grabbed Ethan's hand and bit him the same place he'd bitten before. Ethan squirmed in pain. When it was over, Jesse let go of him and went back to his previous victim. "Now you."

Ethan had his sleeve pulled up, and after he was bitten, it fell over the teeth mark, covering it. He looked for something to defeat Jesse. He'd done it before and would try with all his might to do that again. He reached out and grabbed a fluffy piece of cloth. He pulled it towards himself and it was an improvised curtain to keep the sun from entering the room. Now that there wasn't any kind of blockage, the sun rays hit Jesse right away.

"No! I can't… You little worm, you will pay for this!" Jesse warned for the last time as his body turned into dust. It was over. Ethan still tried to understand what happened. But as soon as he saw Benny lying on the floor unconscious because of the pain, he quickly tried to move the wardrobe off him. Strangely, he was strong enough to make it. He pulled Benny in his arms and carried him outside.

"Ethan, what happened? We tried to enter the basement but it was locked by some mystic latch." Rory said and then saw Benny lying in Ethan's arms.

"I'll tell you later. We gotta take Benny to his Grandma." Ethan said and they rushed to Benny's house.

"I owe you an apology, Ethan. Something really happened here and I should have listened to you." Sarah admitted feeling a little guilty for what happened to Benny.

"'S Ok, Sarah. I'm glad nothing serious happened to him or else I wouldn't be able to forgive myself ever." Ethan said looking at the figure in his arms. At least now Benny was safe.

~Bethan~

Benny slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. He watched someone leave a tray above his desk. He then saw it was his grandma. She thought he was still sleeping and left the room. He looked over his wrist and it was covered by bandages. He now realized that what happened wasn't a dream. Ethan had saved his life. It only made the love he felt over his best friend grow even more. They were like strangers in many ways now. He believed time alone would tell him what to do. Oh damn, what he was going to do?

~Bethan~

"So, how's Benny, Mrs. Weir?" Sarah asked the old lady after she walked into the living room.

"He's better now, but he need to rest. He'll probably sleep for the whole night because of the painkillers." She announced and the three of them sighed in relief. "My God, it's almost midnight. Now, everybody go home, you have school tomorrow."

"Ethan, what's this stain on your sleeve?" Rory asked pulling it up. Then the bite mark was revealed for them. Sarah dropped her purse knowing exactly what it meant.

"Ethan you've been bitten by Jesse and didn't tell anybody?" Sarah yelled mad at the boy's decision to keep it a secret.

"The sun's already gone, so it means…" Ethan saw their wide eyes and gulped dryly. Things were going to change from that moment on…

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Reveiew and follow if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you guys soon**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	7. All The Way

**Hey guys. Here I am again with chapter seven! The fact that I received nine reviews in less than 24 hous really made me excited and gave me the inspiration for this chapter. If I recieive more than nine I will surely update the story in less than three days! Now, I'm gonna answer all the kind reviews:**

**JustMe133: Dun-dun-dunnnn. More things to happen! Thanks dear.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: I know! Ethan forgot to take care of himself to save Benny! So cute *-* The end of this chapter is so cute too. Thank you so much!**

**hotpinkandpurple: Thanks! I can see you really liked my username. Your wait was worth it. Here you have it. Thank you!**

**Faith777: Always there to cheer me up :)**

**MISAKI555: No dude thank you for reviewing. If all y followers took a few seconds just to write kind words like yours I'd be done forever. Yeah, now Ethan's a sexy vampire. I actually fell in love with him on 'Halloweird'. Thanks dude!**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: Anything you want! Hope you like it! Thanks!**

**Lana: omg. Updated and ready for your eyes. Thanks**

**Danni99981: I will continue, don't worry. Bethan forever. Thanks darling.**

**Your INsane Lover: *Has a HUGE grin on face* They will manage to get together even with everything conspiring against them. Thanks!**

**That's it for now.**

**Have fun and will see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 7 – All The Way

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

"Hnn…" Ethan moaned after hearing his alarm ring above his bedside table. He reached out to turn if off by landing his hand upon it. The only thing was that when his palm hit the device, it broke into a million tiny squares. "I guess I should measure my strength now that I'm a vampire."

He got up and went to the shower. He still felt the dirt of that basement and wanted it to go down the drain. Once he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out of the bathroom and opened his wardrobe to look for neat clothes to wear. But there was a little problem. His mother with her crazy impulse of cleaning everything at the same time, took all of his clothes to the laundry, but left one outfit for him to wear. Unfortunately it was Halloween outfit. Yeah, now he would look like a vampire more than ever.

~Bethan~

"Benny! Benny wake up." The young Weir heard Sarah's voice from behind the door while she knocked it with all her might. He put his pillow above his head but the banging on his door was so loud that he had to do something.

"It's open!" He yelled and Sarah came in opening the windows and pulled the blanket from Benny's body.

"C'mon Harry Potter. You get up now and take a shower. You need to look neat 'cause we're going to the mall after school." Sarah said and Benny couldn't be more confused. They went yesterday. Why do they need to go there again? They went the day before.

"What. I don't get it. You think I'm a millionaire to buy whatever I want?" Benny questioned passing his hand through his morning oily hair.

"No, genius. You're gonna call Scott and tell him there's a defect on the All Star you bought yesterday." She said, but when he was about to reply that there wasn't any defect, she grabbed a pair of scissors and stuck it on the sole of one of the feet of Benny's brand new shoes. "Now there is. Call him."

Sarah tossed him his iPhone and the number written on the receipt. Benny heisted at first but then dialed the numbers, hoping Scott was busy enough to answer it. He heard the calling sounds on the other line and suddenly it stopped ringing. For his sadness, he answered it.

"_Hum… Hello?"_

"Uh, hi. I don't know if you remember me, I bought a pair of sneakers yesterday."

"_Benny? Hey! What can I do for you?"_

"It's nothing really. It's just that one foot has a little defect and I kinda needed to change it."

"_Sure. Anything you want. I'm gonna put your number in my favorites. So, whenever you call me, I'm sure that just the sound of your voice will make my day much better."_

Benny pulled the phone down with a disgusted expression, but Sarah guided it back to the boy's ear.

"Yeah. I'll pass at the store around six. So it means I'll see you later?"

"_Sure. And Benny…"_

"Yes?"

"_I know we barely know each other, but… wanna catch a movie later? It'll be the end of my work time and there's a new movie I would really like to see. Do you like horror movies?"_

"It depends. My life is pretty much a horror movie itself."

"_It's the new Cyberdontist movie. Have you seen it yet?"_

"No, he kinda scares me."

"_Don't worry 'bout that. I protect you."_

And once again, Benny pulled it down and he couldn't feel more frustrated. If Scott's like this in their first date, he didn't want to know how he would be if they were boyfriends. But Sarah yanked it back, saying for Benny to accept it.

"That is so sweet. Yes, I'll go with you Scott."

"_Awesome! See you later then."_

"Yeah, see ya." Benny hung up and glared at Sarah. "What did I just do? I don't even like him."

"Benny, please… Give him a chance. He's so cute. It's hard to find men like this nowadays." Sarah commented picturing Scott holding Benny against him at the movies.

"Thank God. This way I won't puke in every corner of Whitechapel." Benny joked and Sarah punched his shoulder. "Hey! Of course, you know, it means war!"

With that Benny jumped upon her, tickling her all the way. She gasped for air between laughs and it made him go further on brushing his digits over her sensitive sides. Once Benny made her admit he was the king of the games, he let go of her.

"Go take a shower. Today you'll wear one of the outfits we bought yesterday." Sarah pushed him through the door and he walked to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. While she waited, her cellphone rang and she knew perfectly well who it was. "What is it now Ethan?"

"_Sarah you gotta help me! I don't know why I keep sniffing my X-box controller. I-I can't help it!"_

"There's got to have a reason for that. Did anything happen to that controller thing?"

"_The only one who's ever touched it was Benny. On the first day we played with it, there was a tiny piece of plastic that cut his palm, and… Oh no! I'm sniffing Benny's blood. Sarah please, help me!"_

"Calm down. I'll ask for grandma to get us some fake plasma. The taste is horrible but you'll get used to it. Go to school and wait for me. Give me five more minutes."

"_Ok. Just another question… Have you told Benny?"_

"No. He doesn't another disappointment in his life."

"_What do you mean by another disappointment? Sarah, don't hung…"_

And so she did. She hung up avoiding herself from telling Ethan anything more.

~Bethan~

"Damn it! I gotta tell Benny. Wait a second… What if he doesn't like the fact that I turned into a vampire? What if he thinks I will only be with Sarah instead of him?" Ethan had now a dilemma in his mind. Benny's reaction could be any. He'd changed so much. Ethan didn't want Benny to give up on him. He knew he could manage his crush on Sarah and this way he wouldn't let her come between them anymore. He needed Benny's love to see him through it. "I guess I failed to recognize the friend I have in Benny. He' must be wondering whether I will ever find myself again… Oh God, I hope I do."

"Hey champion, the entry for the national math contest is… Son, what are you doing?!" Ross gasped when he saw Ethan destroying his X-box controller. Little did he knew Ethan wanted the piece that smelled like blood to take it to school with him so he could sniff it from time to time.

"Uh… Dad I know this may sound strange, but I need to do this." Ethan tried to explain but it only made his father more confused.

"Just tell me one thing. Does this have anything to do with Benny?" His father asked and Ethan could only nod. "Well, in this case… Thanks for being honest son, but when you get home today, we're gonna have a men's talk."

~Bethan~

"C'mon Benny, let me see it!" Sarah called out and Benny walked out of his room. She had to admit, he looked at his best. She grabbed his camera and turned it on to record that moment. "Now, say something sexy…"

"When I'll knock at your door, your night will begin." Benny said lightly biting his index finger and it actually made Sarah giggle. She could assure whoever be Benny's boyfriend, would laugh a lot. "How do I look?"

"Great. Everyone will be looking at you." She said while he grabbed his and her bag. He handed hers and they walked downstairs with Sarah still recording him. His grandma was at the front door holding a paper bag. "Now we'll hear Mrs. Weir talking about Benny's sudden transformation."

"Benny… Actually you look good. I never thought it was possible with all that stripped polo shirts and baggy jeans." She said and Benny felt quite happier. He always thought she underestimated him. "Now you two must go. And Sarah, I wanted to make sure to get enough for both of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weir. I hope this helps." Sarah said and Benny couldn't help but feel curious. But he pushed his thoughts away since what he'd passed through with the other guys was at least curious, if you want to put this way.

"Now go or I'll send you to the tricot dimension." She warned and it was enough to make both of them walk out the door. Once they were outside and walking down the street, Sarah remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot to put my eyeliner. I-I can't let people see me with these big shadows under my eyes!" She complained and Benny for a moment thought he was talking to the Erica side of Sarah. But he really wanted to help since she's made so much for him.

"Give me that damn eye-thing. I'm gonna put this on you." Benny said with the small brush in his hand.

"Do you know a spell for that?" She asked worried as she saw his hand approach her face.

"If I knew it, yes. But since I don't…" Benny slowly drew a perfect line on her upper and bottom eyelids. Sarah looked ready to walk on a runway. "Done. It was the first time I did that but I have practice. Me and Ethan spent lots of hours painting our action figures."

"Thanks Benny. And I know this may sound strange… but wanna come over my place on Friday? Me and other girls are going to have a sleepover party and I really wanted them to know the new you." Shea begged and hoped Benny would accept it. She knew Benny always spent his Friday with Ethan, but since their friendship has fallen, she took the chance to keep Benny's mind from his secret love. For her satisfaction, he accepted. She just hoped the other girls wouldn't freak out for having a boy in a girls night.

~Bethan~

Ethan was waiting near Sarah's locker after he received a message from her saying she was already inside the building. The thing was that he got her message fifteen minutes ago and still nothing from her. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. And when he turned around, he saw it was nothing except for Mr. G.

"Hey Ethan, you know, the wresting competition between schools is coming and I took the liberty to name you our main wrestler." The man said and Ethan jumped again.

"What? How? When?" Ethan just didn't know what to ask or say. How could he do this? Ethan won that fight with Kurt by tickling him. Now there would be other schools from other cities and… Now he was a vampire. He was stronger than ever. "Let them come, Mr. G. I'll pin them to the ground faster than when King Zorlock killed the Mollons in the Xenian empire."

"I don't know if I understood what you just said but I'll take this as a 'yes'. Oh, the first match is on Friday. Don't chicken out." Mr. G said and both of them started laughing.

"Do you really think I would do that?!" Ethan kept on laughing, but Mr. G suddenly stopped.

"Ha-ha-ha…Yes, I do." The older man said and walked away. Right then, he felt another hand upon his shoulder. But this time was Sarah.

"Hey. I got your fake plasma and what are you dressing?!" She questioned when she saw Ethan looking like a real vampire.

"This was the only thing available in my closet. My mom took all my clothes to the laundry and the funny part…" Ethan was interrupted when Sarah raised a hand in front of his face.

"Never mind. Just drink this before you start wanting to bite other people." She said handing him the drink. He wasted no time and drank all the content from the small box.

"Ew, this is gross. They should ban this thing from the solar system. Urg, whatever! I need to find Benny." Ethan said walking away. Sarah didn't want it to happen. But what she could do? They would meet when they have the same class. She prayed for Benny to be able to hold out a little longer before doing any stupid thing.

~Bethan~

Ethan walked down the hallway looking for Benny. He could see someone rummaging his best friend's locker. He couldn't see the person's face, but Ethan couldn't deny whoever it was had a nice little butt. He thought of the possibility of a new student that was given a wrong locker number by the principal and was already lost in its first day. He approached the figure wearing skin tight black jeans that really flattered its long, lean, glass of water legs. And of course with a nice bubble butt.

"Sorry, but I think you're on the wrong locker. This is…" Ethan stopped the face of the person after he closed the locker door. "Benny? Is that really you?"

Ethan looked over Benny from head to toe. He was wearing those tight fitting jeans, red shirt and a yellow leather jacket full of zippers upon it. Every article of cloth matched with the other, making Benny's figure outstand more than ever. The yellow of the jacked made the green of his eyes seem like a forest lighted by the noon sun. Actually Benny looked so good, that Ethan didn't hear his friend calling him to go back to reality several times.

"Ethan. C'mon I don't wanna fight again. I know you ignore me but I'm getting tired of it." Benny said a little sad for having to bear Ethan avoiding to talk to him even now that he had nice clothes.

"I'm sorry Benny. It's just that you look so… different. It caught me by surprise." Ethan said and Benny didn't know if he could take it as a compliment. Ethan, on the other side, was still trying to get the idea of Benny with a nice butt out of his head.

"Look who's talking." Benny fired back looking at Ethan's vampire outfit. Why would Ethan dress up like this to go to school? He was even with fangs, which looked very real to Benny. Little did he know Ethan was a real vampire or that he didn't realized his fangs had showed up after he drank the fake plasma.

"Touché. Long story. I wanted to tell you what…" Ethan had to stop his speech because Hannah's ex-boyfriend came up leaning against the lockers with a dirty look inside his eyes over Benny.

"Benny, I heard you changed your whole wardrobe. I wonder if it was because of me." He moved his face closer to Benny's but Ethan could see that Benny wasn't enjoying it. He had to stop it, at least because he was the one who started it up.

"Leave him alone!" Ethan warned pushing the guy away. He didn't measure his strength once again and that made the guy fly few feet away from them. He landed flat on the floor while Benny and the other students tried to understand what happened. "Let's go. I won't let any of those jerks get closer to you again."

Ethan took Benny's hand and leaded him to their first class. Benny knew Ethan could be a great lover, but it was no good since he didn't even loved Benny like the young wizard wanted. Benny didn't know where this love for his best friend would lead him. In fact only a fool would say. The only thing Benny was sure was that if Ethan let Benny love him, it was for sure he would love Ethan all the way…

* * *

**That's all folks**

**Yeah it was a little boring I know**

**Next chapter: Benny's date with Scott, while Ethan and Rory follow them to the movies.**

**See ya later**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	8. Until It's Time For You To Go

**Hey guys, a new record in uploading a new chapter. Yeah and you won't believe it. Another boring chapter. Yeah, I know. It's sad but true. Now le's answer the kind reviews.**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: Here you go and have fun!**

**MISAKI555: Let's say Ethan will realize somethings. I'm not working that much. I like to hear you want more. Thanks dear!**

**Dusker101: I know doesn't he? And yes I think you should. If you have the script of the story in your mind, you should put it on the internet to share it with everyone your criativity. XOXO.**

**Danni99981: Whyyyyyyyyyy?! Hahahaha Thanks!**

**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 : Yeah, I kinda wanted to emphasize her firendship with Benny. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Sorry, this chapter might disappoint you. I didn't get the ten reviews but to receive yours is just great. You've been reading this since the first chapter and always with the nicest words to keep me wanting to write more and more. Thank you so much!**

**Faith777: Yeah, so cute! I hope you like it. Thanks!**

**And I really expect you all enjoy it even though it's very boring and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 8 – Until It's Time For You To Go

**Special Guest Star:**

**ROBBIE AMELL as SCOTT FLEMING**

"And that's why we distinguish acid from base. Now if we want to…" Mr. Collingwood talked and talked, but no one was paying attention. Benny and Ethan were at the chemistry class, but they were like the other students, deep in their own thoughts sine it was the last class of the day. Benny tried to avoid looking at Ethan since he looked so sexy dressed up like this and they were sitting side by side at the same table. While the enamored wizard looked out of the window, he noticed a piece of paper sent by Ethan with the corner of his eyes. It was a note and Benny took a deep breath before reading it.

'_Hey dude, sorry for everything I did to you these last days. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to know I was the cause of disappointing you. I want to make it up to you. Wanna come over after school and play 'Maze of Zombies & Mutants – Part 2'? We never got chance to play after I treated you like a complete jerk that day… So, what do you say?_

_Laser friends 4 ever.'_

Benny was paralyzed after reading the note. He still thought they were different worlds apart. He wished Ethan would stay outside his heart, but in Ethan came and Benny couldn't tell how long the vampire would stay there. And then he remembered his date with Scott. Even though Benny would do anything to spend every minute of his life with Ethan, he still didn't want him to suspect his feelings around him. To make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, he answered the note and handed it to Ethan.

_'E, you can do anything to me and I still won't be mad at you, but I have other plans. In fact I have other plans for the whole week. Don't think I don't want to be with you, I just ask you to give me some time. I need to get my thoughts straight._

_Benny.'_

The bell rang at the moment Ethan stopped reading the note. Benny walked out of the classroom without even waiting for Ethan.

"Other plans? Even on our Friday? Benny, wait!" Ethan ran after him, curious to know if someone was manipulating or even threatening Benny. After what happened, he felt like a particular protector for his friend. And when he remembered how persistent the guy at the Converse store was about getting a date with Benny... "I don't believe I'll say this, but I need Rory's help."

~Bethan~

Benny finished washing his face on the school bathroom before his meet with Sarah, for them to go to the mall. He looked at his mirror image, seeing himself in black and white. He wasn't sure if Ethan liked his new look or not. The only thing he could notice was the wordless look in his friend's face.

"Benny!" Rory appeared from nothing making the wizard jump in surprise. After he could understand what just happened his expression changed from fright to anger.

"Rory, I already said that to you. Only Benny can 'Benny!'… Now get out of my way. I don't have time for your stupidity." Benny said stepping forward. But, like Ethan instructed, Rory stepped in front of Benny, to delay anything Benny was planning to do.

"Why?" The blond vampire asked with his typical attitude. Yeah, the Rory way of living.

"Because I have to meet a very important guy and I have to be punctual." Benny answered without any drop of patience.

"Why?" Rory steeped in front of Benny everytime the wizard tried to walk away.

"This is serious? Ok, you asked for it." Benny said and chanted some voodoo words as a purple cloud came from his palm to Rory's shoes. Once it was done, he smiled evilly to see that the spell actually worked. "Now, if you excuse me… I've somewhere else to go."

"Wait, what did you do to me?" Rory asked feeling his sneakers glued to the ground while Benny walked out of the bathroom laughing at how ridiculous Rory's face looked.

~Bethan~

"Waiting for someone?" Sarah heard Ethan say behind her and didn't like the sarcasm in his voice. They were outside the school right next to her car.

"Ethan, I know I was wrong about Jay and I already said I was sorry, but Scott's not like this." Sarah said worried because he was now a vampire and could do much more to have Benny under his supervision. "Unlike you, Benny doesn't need a babysitter."

"Who knows? Scott can be some sort of a werewolf." Ethan fired back and Sarah frowned at his response.

"Really? Where do you think you are? In a Twilight sequence? You know what? Do whatever you want." She said walking in to look for Benny since he was taking so long to show up. And after she was gone, Ethan's cellphone rang.

"_Ethan, your plan didn't work."_

"What? You let Benny escape?"

"_He got me stuck to the floor! He's much smarter than me!"_

"And who's not? Ok, I'm coming."

_"Hurry, I need to pee badly."_

~Bethan~

Rory walked with only socks covering his feet. They couldn't remove his shoes from the floor at all. And Benny's spell was much too strong to be broken. So, Rory had to took off his shoes and leave it there for everyone to trip. Ethan walked following Benny's location on his iPhone. While they were sitting together at the chemistry class, Ethan had the opportunity to put another chip in Benny's clothes. They were close to his coordinates inside the mall.

"I kinda liked those sneakers." Rory lamented lookin at both his feet while following Ethan.

"I understood in the first twenty times you said that." Ethan replied trying to concentrate more since they were very close to Benny. "There they are. Now, here's the plan: You go ahead and try to listen what they will watch. Then we'll buy the tickets to watch them closely. If Scott do any suspicious movement, we pull them apart. Ok?"

"Got it. Vampire Ninja time!" Rory in a split of a second was close to the couple of boys in the line to buy the tickets. While Ethan waited, he took off the piece of the controller from his pocket and smelled it deeply. It was starting to get awkward for him. Now that the effect of the plasma was over, he needed something to get his mind off blood for some time. So he called Benny's grandma and asked for her to fill his fridge with that fake plasma. This way he could prepare himself enough before any kind of happening.

"Don't worry. The Cyberdontist is not that scary." Scott tried to calm Benny down noticing the wizard staring at the villain's poster.

"I know, it's just… He still haunt my nights." Benny said frightened by the robotized figure in the picture.

Rory come back to Ethan after hearing their conversation and saw the geek teenager with his fangs showing and eyes with a yellow frame around his retina. He told Ethan the movie and they went to the line after Scott and Benny were already inside the room. When it was all set, Ethan stood in the door of the room, ready to enter.

"So you remember the plan, right Rory?... Rory?" He asked looking for the blond idiot and found him at the snack counter asking for all the things he wanted to eat. Ethan patiently waited as he saw Rory carrying all those things. "Rory, we're vampires. We don't need to eat anything."

"If I were you, I would get at least a bag of popcorn." Rory tried to warn Ethan but he was too obsessed with the fact that he needed to get Benny far from Scott, that didn't even listen.

~Bethan~

By the time the movie was in its middle, Ethan stole one of Rory's popcorn bags, furiously devouring it. All the blood in the film was so tempting and seemed so delicious… And Scott's actions weren't helping at all. The Converse employee did that old gesture of putting his arm around Benny's shoulder, in a way to get more body contact. And the worst part for Ethan was to see Benny actually enjoying it from a few rows behind them. And could he not? Even after being face to face with the Cyberdontist, he still feared the bald robot. He just wanted to be in Scott's shoes at that moment. He would take Benny to see another movie, since he knew exactly what it'd do to the young Weir at night.

When the credits were going up the screen and the lights went on, Benny and Scott made their way out, but then Ethan stepped in front of them with Rory right beside him.

"Ethan… and Rory? I thought I got rid of you." Benny said and that actually made Scott frown. Benny just sounded like some kinda of villain or something. "I mean… What in the…"

"Hey, you. Remember when you asked if I was Benny's boyfriend?" Ethan questioned the tallest of them, and Scott could only nod in response. Benny was shocked at he'd just heard. When did it happen? "Well, I'm not. But Rory is…"

"What?" Benny yelled and going against Ethan's expectations, Rory followed Ethan's line of thought.

"Yeah Bugs Benny… Don't deny our love." Rory said wrapping his arm around the wizard's neck. Benny suddenly yanked it away from him and it was the last drop.

"Hold on a second, E. You came here to spy on me and then try to ruin my date? What kind of friend do you think you are?! No! No, I could expect this behavior from everyone else but not you. I think you should start protecting me from yourself!" Benny said and took Scott's hand, and pulled the other teen away from Rory and Ethan, who now realized how ridiculous he actually looked after doing this.

~Bethan~

"Thanks for… bringing me home. And sorry about my friends. They are really crazy." Benny laughed awkwardly taking his seatbelt off while Scott turned off the engine of his car.

"Let's do like this: I forgive you if you promise that we'll have a second date." Scott said pulling his face closer to Benny's.

"No, Scott. We're going too fast." Benny pushed the guy away and he agreed.

"Alright. See ya, man." Scott said and Benny got out of the car. While he walked to the front door, the wizard dialed Sarah's number.

"Hey, you won't believe what happened."

~Bethan~

Ethan passed the front door of his house upset for making Benny feel so bad about his actions. He feared the possibility of destroying their friendship for real. Everything was dark and he suspected that maybe his parents went to a restaurant with Jane. But when he got inside the living room, he saw the light of the desk lamp being turned on suddenly by someone.

"Ah!" Ethan screamed when he saw the figure of a man on the couch. "Dad, don't do that!"

"The talk Ethan. Sit down." Ross told his son and Ethan obeyed. "Ethan, I know what's going on. I can see the way you feel around him."

"Dad, this is not…" Ethan tried to explain, but surely his father cut him off.

"Son, please let me finish. I don't have any problems and I believe your mother won't have either since she cares about him like a son. The only one who needs to open both eyes here is you." Ross said and the conversation ended faster than Ethan thought. His father went upstairs and left Ethan reflecting about his life. No, there's no way his father was telling the truth. Right?

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Next chapter: Ethan will follow Benny to the sleepover party and will end up hearing what he would never suspect. And it may change his life forever.**

**Subscribe and review if you wanna know what's gonna happen. Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you expect to see in the next ones.**

**See you soon,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	9. Everybody Wants To Call You Sweetheart

**Hey children of the Earth! Here's chapter nine with lots of suprises and a big fat giant cute twist. But before it, I'm gona aswer all the reviewas I got:**

**hotpinkandpurple: Updated and ready for your eyes my dear. Thanks!**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Hope you're not dead 'coz here you have it! Thank you so much!**

**MISAKI555: Big revelation ready. Ethan is the only one unprepared for this. Thanks!**

**Dusker101: 'S so sad you won't get an account. But if you wanna send me messages with your idaes as long as they don't mess up my original scrtipt, I would love to add them to my story. Thanks! XOXO**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: And will get better and better! Thanks!**

**mrs-shane-collins49: Thank you so much. Updated for you!**

**Faith777: You're totally right! And it comes as fast as a bullet! Thanks!**

**TrampledRose: You bet I will. Keep on reading if you please! Thanks!**

**emo-rocker101: Well thank you! Hope you like this chapter.**

**This is it guys and I'll see you all at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ch. 9 – Everybody Wants To Call You Sweetheart

**Special Guest Star:**

**ROBBIE AMELL as SCOTT FLEMING**

After the following events, Benny and Ethan haven't spoken to each other since then. Ethan was so ashamed for making his friend feel humiliated by him that didn't want to come between his ways to let things get on his normal tracks as the days go drifting by. Benny, on the other side, wasn't mad because of what happened at the movies. In fact, he just wanted to hear from Ethan that he was his boyfriend and really mean it. The only thing that was bugging Benny was Ethan's actions after his fight with Jesse. The way Ethan didn't eat anything at lunch or during the day; the way his eyes changed their colors from time to time; or even his canine teeth that had the resemblance of vampire fangs than any other things.

"No. There's no possible way. Only if Sarah bit him! No, she's not the type who only "bite and tell"… Erica! No, she finds Ethan's disgusting. Rory! Yeah, Rory… They've been pretty close these days. No, the Vampire Council prohibited him from biting human being after he made that mess on Ethan's Halloween party. He was considered a public danger ever since. Huff… I don't want to think about it! Today's Friday and I have a sleepover party to go." Benny said to himself when he was already next to his locker. Little did he know Ethan was watching him from the end of the hallway. Ethan couldn't help but ask himself how many more looks Benny would wear. Every single day he saw the young wizard with new model of shirts and jeans, always flattering his friend's curves in the right places. Now he was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck and an orange drawing made of little rhinestones on the front of it; blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown jockey boots coming up to his knees. The way Benny was dressing took Ethan's attention to what he really wanted to see. As soon as Benny opened his locker, he saw a note from Ethan. "What the…"

'_Dear Benny,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I would be so glad if you'd come to see me on my wrestling matches with other guys from other schools. Mr. G nominated me the main wrestler and your support is something I need more of. I reserved VIP seats for you and the guys. It'll happen at the gym after class. Please think about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Ethan.'_

Benny now found himself in a dilemma. Should he go there and cheer for Ethan or try to distract himself at the time the contest would happen? Of course his heart would answer that question for him. Benny knew he would be there since he couldn't say no to everything related to Ethan. So, unsure if he made the right decision, he closed his locker and walked to his first class. He just prayed the guys from other schools wouldn't hurt Ethan since he couldn't win tickling all of them.

~Bethan~

When the clock struck three, it was time for Benny to go to the gym. Once he was inside, he noticed it had much more people than he thought it would have. And while he walked to his seat, someone came up to talk to him.

"Benny. I didn't know you study here. I think the faith really wants us to be together." Benny heard Scott say, noticing he was wearing a black wrestling suit. Oh no! He would be one of Ethan's opponents. "This is great! This way you can cheer up for me."

"Uh… I-I…" Benny didn't have words to say. He was afraid Scott would hurt Ethan.

"Benny! I knew you'd come." Ethan said wearing his wrestling suit. Benny couldn't help but think how hot Ethan looked dressed up like this. He didn't have much as a body like Scott, but it was enough to make Benny stare.

"I didn't know you were a wrestler." Scott commented measuring the difference in height between him and Ethan almost in a joke tone.

"Well, I am. And you better get yourself ready for me." Ethan said and without taking notice in his actions, he wrapped his arm around Benny's waist, leading the wizard to his seat and making sure he was far from Scott. When Benny was already on his seat, the two long life friends were changing glances until Ethan finally spoke up. "Prepare to be surprised."

Benny could see Ethan's eyes change their color when he blinked. Now he could tell Ethan was a vampire. And now he felt Ethan was the one who would hurt Scott. Oh boy, this was going to be big!

"Hey Benny! What's up?" Sarah said sitting beside him. Erica sat as well, but she seemed angry since she had her arms crossed and didn't answered Benny's greeting. "Erica, what's up with you today? Didn't get enough blood in the morning?"

"Like you didn't know... I can't believe you invited him to our slumber party!" Erica whispered trying to sound unhappy about it. Sarah looked at her with an expression that forced Erica to tell her the whole thing, since she knew her friend to well. "Ok, you got me. I just don't like the fact that he has a hot guy drooling over him and has better clothes than me."

Sarah could only laugh at the way she was reacting at Benny's sudden change. But she was sure Erica would end up liking Benny as much as she does.

~Bethan~

And to everyone's surprise, Ethan pinned the other wrestlers faster than they thought. One by one they were defeated by Ethan's new vampire strength. Once in a while, before the match, the seer would wave or wink at Benny which only made the wizard blush at the gestures. Ethan was close to win the first place. As if it was a destiny's joke, Scott was Ethan's last opponent. Benny watched Scott look at Ethan with an air of superiority and disbelief that Ethan could really defeat him.

The judge whistled and both Ethan and Scott stood there ready for one another's attack. Benny could see they were talking to each other, but couldn't figure out what it was because of the noise the students were doing at the bleachers. He just had this feeling that whatever they were talking about, it wasn't good.

"What's your secret? Some new kind of steroid? 'Coz there's no way you could win." Scott pointed out, but it wasn't enough to make Ethan's smile fade. He knew it was a matter of seconds until Scott was pinned to the ground, praying for his life.

"Aw, c'mon! You're just saying that because you're afraid. And you know Benny would never change our friendship for your stupid kindness tricks." Ethan said trying to intimidate Scott. "Benny's like the sun of my day, the peanut of my butter."

"That doesn't even make sense." Scott frowned scratching his head. But then he decided to forget it and attack.

"Prepare to be Etahnized." Ethan said before grabbing Scott with a head lock and pulling him to the ground immobilizing the talkative guy. And against all odds, Ethan was the county champion of wrestling. Benny stood up and walked away after he saw the girls from other schools gather 'round his secret love and try to get his number down. Ethan was so busy with the attention that didn't see Benny walk out the door. And when he realized the wizard wasn't sitting there anymore, it was already late.

~Bethan~

"Welcome to the wonderland." Sarah said leaning against her doorframe and looking at Benny holding a bag with everything he needed to spend the night in her house. "I wouldn't believe that on the only night I had for myself, I would spend it with you."

"Don't worry. I won't dim your glow." Benny provoked walking inside. They walked upstairs and while they were going up, they could hear the sound of loud music coming from Sarah's room. After she opened the door, Benny could see a bunch of girls laughing and talking about boys on the magazine. "I didn't know you liked these kind of things."

"I don't. Erica made me accept to do this. I invited you because your presence would make it less boring." Sarah provoked back and actually Benny took it as a praise.

"I thought this was a girls' night." Hannah said harshly because she was mad after hearing people gossiping about her ex hitting on Benny. "We don't accept freaks here."

"Hannah! Get over it. If I were you I would give him a chance. C'mon this can be fun." Rachel told Hannah, excited to see someone new at their often slumber parties.

"The only one unhappy here is you. I never give a damn for him when he wasn't out of the closet." Brie replied and Jen nodded. "Now I'm starting to like the fact he's gay. This way we can share secrets! Ok, I start: One day I forgot to put my panties and I was wearing a skirt. So, I spent the whole day with my legs crossed. Now you."

"Ok... I-I have a female singers CD collection. I never told anyone because they say it's too girlish for a dude. They'd make fun of me if they discover I enjoy listening to Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey, Amy Winehouse and other pop singers." Benny confessed and sighed in relief. "Wow. That actually made me feel better. Now what?"

"Oh, I know. Let's braid each other's hair!" Jen called an activity and guided Benny to the bed. He sat down while she stayed on the floor with her legs crossed and with her back facing Benny. "We'll do a French Braid. Now, I know you may find it difficult. I took some days to learn how to do it. You start with…"

"Done." Benny said and everyone was surprised at how beautiful Jen's hair looked. Even Erica who's been ignoring him since he arrived had to admit that the idea of calling him to come over wasn't bad at all. "I learned how to do it with Jane. Sometimes Ethan had to study for the Math contest, and I spent the time with his sister."

"You're very uncommon, aren't you?" Erica questioned shocked as Benny confessed more and more secrets.

~Bethan~

"Are you sure you saw Benny entering Sarah's house." Ethan asked Rory wanting to certify the information while they flew together to their destiny.

"Yeah. I heard Erica saying for me to stay away from her tonight, with the excuse that Benny was the only one allowed to enter on Sarah's sleepover party." Rory told Ethan the situation and the brunette vampire couldn't help but feel like he was tossed in the trash. Benny was spending most of his time with Scott and Sarah. It was like he was some kind of a spare, different from months ago when they used to do everything together. He knew it was kind of his fault and he couldn't deny it either. The only thing left to do was build a bridge that could bring Benny back to him and never let it fall.

"You better be right 'coz I have to get Benny to sleep with me again." Ethan didn't measure his words and even noticed that his speech could be taken by more than one meaning.

"You too sleep together… in the same bed?" Rory asked curious since it wasn't the first time Ethan said something ambiguous about their proximity as friends.

"Different beds Rory! Different!" Ethan answered and felt like he was having what seemed to be a _déjà vu_ or something like that.

"Maybe this is coming from your unconscious. Maybe you…" Rory started but Ethan would never the blond finish that sentence.

"Don't you dare saying it…" Ethan warned and Rory placed both hands above his mouth. This was ridiculous. But at the same time he couldn't deny that the night they fell asleep in his bed, it felt so good holding Benny's body close to his. He could feel the smell of Benny's conditioning treatment invade his nostrils and intoxicate all his senses, making him fall in a sweet sleep. The only thing that made him stop thinking about it was his fake plasma and his warning to himself in a whispering tone. "Focus, Ethan… Focus."

They got at Sarah house pretty fast. But soon as they got there, Rory distracted himself with a squirrel running around and went after him, leaving Ethan there alone floating in the air while looking inside Sarah's window. When he saw Benny having so much fun, the only thing he asked was if he could make Benny smile like that again.

~Bethan~

"Ok, everyone. Time for the 'truth or dare'." Rachel named the game once everybody had finished putting avocado masks on their faces. The game was Hannah's opportunity to ask Benny if he wasn't interested in her ex. So, when they were all sitting next to each other forming a circle on the ground, she planned to surround her by so many questions that he would end up telling all about their secret relationship, or so she thinks they have one. "And since its Benny's first night, he's the one who'll start."

"Serious? Ok. I pick… Erica! Truth or dare?" Benny asked and Erica was a little apprehensive of what he could ask. She chose truth and waited for the worse. "Don't you like to have Rory around you all the time?"

"No. I hate it! I would enjoy it if it was Scott instead of Rory." She answered furious to remember the blond's vampire actions that destroyed her plans several times. "Now it's my turn. Benny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He smiled trying to seem unafraid.

"Who made you stop thinking about girls?" Erica asked and suddenly Benny's smile faded. He looked down and then back up, biting his lower lip when he did so.

"Uh… Ok, I guess I can tell you. It was Ethan. I-I'm madly in love with him…" Benny said sadly and didn't even know his best friend was outside and heard it all.

"I knew it!" Erica said out loud confirming her suspects.

~Bethan~

"Benny loves me?" Ethan whispered and when he realized how big this was, he unconsciously yanked his head up, hitting it on the ceiling above the window frame. The noise wasn't too loud, but was enough for everyone inside the room look over to where he was hidden. Fortunately none of them saw him because he went to the tree next the window.

"What was that?" Ethan heard one of the girls ask scared.

"Probably a squirrel. Nothing to be frightened. Now Benny, how do you know it's not a quick emotional phase?" Brie asked the wizard thinking about that possibility.

"I don't know. I just feel it. It's like when you try to keep a wild horse down, you know? Everything he says makes my heart begins to soar and my mind starts reeling and my body feels week. Every night I know it's some more lost sleep. Today, I saw the girls gather 'round him. Everybody wanted to call him sweetheart and know his name… And I just can't stop feeling the same." Benny confessed and it was enough for Ethan. Everything's that happened was because of this secret. Ethan had to talk to Benny alone. Sometimes people change without a warning and with Benny wasn't different. Strangely even though Ethan never thought about using Benny's love, he'll keep his fingers crossed and might even pray that Benny will let Scott go. This way he could show the wizard that if he needed love, he could always count on him, to do what is best for Benny. Even if that means…

"Argh! Tell me I'm under some kind of his spells." Ethan hit his head with his hands multiple times and realized his father was right. "Who do I think I'm fooling? I know this isn't a spell. I want Benny. Somehow I knew we would end up like this…"

* * *

**That's all folks! Sorry for my mistakes.**

**Next chapter: Ethan takes Benny to... Sorry, can't tell. It's a surprise.**

**Review and follow the story if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you guys later!**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. =3**


	10. Can You Read My Mind?

**Hey guys, it's Sugarcat again with a new chapter of my Bethan story. For everyone's disappointment, the chapter number ten ended up a little shorter than the other ones. I know I kinda took too long to update it and I realize you all expect the sooner the better, but I had some issues I had to take care and at the same time I had to come up with an update for all of you subscribers and guests.**

**Well, let's answer the reviews, which I was kinda delighted that even after a long time since the last update, I still received them:**

**Dusker101: It's great to hear you'll do what YOU want. I understand you because I don't see why you can't do something that pleasures you and doesn't harm anyone. I wish you the best. Thanks for everything.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: So glad you liked it. Thank you so much. Here you have another chapter and I hope you like this one as much as the last one.  
**

**MISAKI555: Sorry for making you wait. But here you have it and I hope you like it. Thanks**

**Faith777: That was cute, wasn't it? Thank you!**

**hotpinkandpurple: Thank you so much! And you may be like me, or maybe even better than me. I believe that every great idea shouldn't be wasted. Thanks cutie!**

**TasteTheRainbowBitch: Thank you, keep on reading please! Thank you so much again!**

**ILOVEHULK: Keeping on and waiting for your approval. Thank you!  
**

**Tamed Fox: Thank you. Yep, I tried to put on a Benny full of love. But I will get Benny back to his always funny state as long as the story goes. Thanks!**

**Guest: Whoever you are, thank you so much. Keep on reading, you're an amazing reader and thank you for you kind words.**

**This is it guys. Have fun and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Ch. 10 – Can You Read My Mind?

After a while, Ethan was himself again. The only thing he wished was that Benny didn't put his heart on the shelf, afraid that he might get hurt anymore. He remembered the times there were only the two of them, having fun by themselves like there was no tomorrow. And then he thought of a life without Benny, like if somehow they were separated by the destiny. After that, such cold overtook his body and he stopped thinking about that.

By the time they were all asleep, especially Benny, Ethan moved towards the window and watched Benny sleep. He hated himself for doing that, but he had to wake him up and talk to him. He called Benny's name inside his own mind and echoed in the wizard's ears. It was enough to make Benny open his eyes and sit up. He saw Ethan floating in the air outside Sarah's house and, scared of what was happening, he walked up to the window and opened it slowly to not wake up the other girls.

"E, what you're doin' here? And where did you learn to fly?" Benny whispered looking at the flying teenager in front of him.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to talk. Come with me. I wanna show ya somethin'." Ethan replied holding his hand out for Benny to grab it. And again Benny couldn't say no to the love of his life. With a little hesitation, the young Weir reached out and their hands locked together, before Ethan pulled Benny a little towards himself.

'_I'm so scared of what he'll say…'_ Benny thought and what happened next, took him by surprise. Ethan pulled Benny once again with much more strength this time, and it made their lips lock in a kiss Benny longed so much to receive. It was a quick kiss, but enough to make Benny melt in Ethan's arms.

"Don't be sacred. There's no reason for it." Ethan said after they broke the kiss. Benny stood there, like kid at a school, holding hands with a vampire. It was like Ethan could read his mind. Like he could picture the things Benny was thinking of. But right now Benny was wondering why Ethan was all the wonderful things he was. "Remember when we watched that Superman movie and you cried at one particular scene. Well, I'm gonna make you live it."

Silently Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck while the new vampire held Benny's waist, to avoid him from falling. And then all of a sudden, Ethan took Benny through the clouds above, but at the same time, taking Benny to the highest peak of love. It made the wizard feel that thrill inside once again.

Now they belonged to the sky, and more than that, they belonged to each other. Benny looked down at the things they flew above while Ethan's hands slowly let go of his waist and held one of his hands. Benny understood his friend and lover's intentions and opened his arms being held by one of Ethan's hands. They both had their arms out, smiling at each other while enjoying the landscape below them.

"Dude, don't let me go!" Benny exclaimed scared that he might fall because of a lack of attention.

"Never. I love you too much to ever think about that." Ethan replied and it made Benny's heart melt more than ice on a campfire and his cheeks to heat up. The wizard looked down in embarrassment and in doubt, believing he was still in Sarah's house, sleeping so tight that it leaded him to a dream that could never be real. "It's real. And if it's what you want, I'll make it better everyday of our lives."

Benny now knew Ethan could literally read his mind. And then, Ethan pulled Benny closer to him again in an embrace, while flying above all the buildings of the town. They flew above the school, their houses until Ethan took Benny out of the town. They landed on the foot of a mountain, looking at the dim of the lights of the city. Benny had his back lying against Ethan's front as they both sat down beneath a tree.

"We could build a home by the foot of the mountain, and never come back. This way we would be far from all the strange things we have to face every single day." Ethan commented holding Benny closer to his chest. Now that Ethan found this very special love inside his best friend's heard, and counting that both of them weren't lucky with lovers before, Benny was one person that Ethan could count to love him.

"I won't mind the strange things as long as I'm with you." Benny said and looked backwards to kiss Ethan. The seer quickly understood Benny's intentions and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. But at the same time, Ethan could notice that the wizard's thoughts were somewhere else. He just prayed Benny wasn't disappointed with him by not being the Ethan he'd been dreaming these days.

"Something wrong, babe? Am I a bad kisser?" Ethan asked after they parted worried of what might be Benny's answer.

"No, you're the best, 's just… I dreamed your arms would always hold me, and that your lips were mine alone to kiss. But after all those things you told me about Sarah, I never thought we might end like this." Benny confessed and it was time for Ethan's heart to melt.

"Don't worry. Now that we are like this, I would never let you go." Ethan told Benny, but when the wizard tried to give Ethan a smile, Benny yawned softly and his eyelid looked heavier. "Let's go, I'm gonna take you back to Sarah's house. You gotta sleep."

"No, dude… I'm wide… _*yawn*_… awake." Benny said and Ethan was convinced the opposite. He pulled Benny up in his arms and took flight going over the buildings once again. But… Little did they know what was happening beneath them.

~Bethan~

"C'mon Scott, you know you don't need to stay after the business hours. Go home, you need a little rest." The Converse store manager said to his employee of the month, but it was like talking to a deaf.

"I need some extra money. I gotta buy somethin' special for someone special." Scott answered putting the last shoe boxes back to its respective place on the shelf of the store stock. "And don't worry, it's over for today."

"Let's go, I have to lock everything up." The young manager said walking to the door with Scott right behind him. By the time everything was locked up, they went separate ways and when Scott was outside, he looked up and saw something that called his attention. He saw Benny being carried by Ethan, while they kissed hovering above the shopping mall.

"Ok Benny, if I can't have you, no one can." Scott said to himself crushing a soda can that was in his hand…

~Bethan~

Soon enough, Ethan and Benny were back at Sarah's house. Ethan put Benny back inside while he stood there floating in front of the love of his life. They kept on changing glances before Ethan moved forward to kiss Benny. The wizard was on the tip of his toes and resting his hands on the window frame to reach for the kiss. When the kissin' time was over, Ethan still had something to tell Benny.

"I don't wanna lose you. I know I didn't realize what I felt for you right then, but now that you're mine… I-I believe I won't last a day without you." Ethan's heart spoke for himself and actually the seer let it go. It was so much better now that each one of his feelings were clear.

"If you need a friend, I'm the one to fly to. And most important, if you need to be loved… Here I am, read my mind…" Benny whispered inviting Ethan for one last farewell kiss.

After Ethan was gone back to his own place, Benny lied down above his mattress, praying that all of what happened wasn't just a dream…

* * *

**That's all folks.**

**I know it's horrible but it will get better.**

**Next chaper: Benny goes missing and Ethan goes crazy looking for him. Will our Ethan be fast enough to save his new love?**

**Subscribe and review if you wanna see what's gonna happen.**

**See you guys later,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	11. Midnight Storm

**Hey guys, it seems like a mighty long time since last chapter. Well, I know it took some time, but I'm back with news, BIG news. I was kinda delighted to receive so many reviews and subscribers in one of the shortest chapters. Really, it took me by surprise and I'll answer them right now.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**JustMe133: Aww, thanks! :3 You're so cute!  
**

**emo-rocker101: Sorry for making you wait. Hope you like it. Thanks.**

**Dusker101: I'm back again and kinda ashamed for taking so long. Praying for you to keep reading this. Thank you!**

**Tamed Fox: Of course I'd continue. Wish this chapter makes your day just like the "superman scene". Thanks!**

**Faith777: Don't worry babe. I'll finish all of them before weiting new ones from now on. Thanks.**

**MISAKI555: Let's see if they can sort it out. Thanks for the review!**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: Thank you so much for reviewing. Scott's not the only thing for Ethan to care about. Read and see!**

**Bethan Forever: More cute moments on the way. Thank you!**

**BlackRose556: I want to thank you for all the kind reviews. Hope to read more from you. Thanks!**

**hotpinkandpurple: Finally together and love is growing as they live. Thanks for reviewing!**

**0809m: Wow. The first one, really? Well, that's an honor. Keep on reading please and thank you!**

**That's it for now guys and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Ch. 11 – Midnight Storm

Ethan couldn't wait for this new phase of his life to start. So, knowing Benny would come over soon, he went downstairs to prepare something for them to eat together. So when he got in the kitchen, he put on an apron and looked for something he might need to prepare the things he wanted to cook.

"Hey champion. You're up early today. Any special reason?" Ross entered the kitchen with Samantha beside her. Both of them were happy to see Ethan so excited.

"Yeah. Benny's coming over today and I need everything to be perfect." Ethan answered looking inside all the drawers. "Mom, where do you keep the flour?"

"Oh, the flour ended yesterday. But there's a new package in the pantry." Samantha said and soon the new flour package was being opened by her son. "So, you need any help?"

"No, thanks mom. I've got everything under control." Ethan answered opening the recipe book.

"Listen son, what would you say if you and Benny can go anywhere you want to? I'll call Sarah and say we won't need her on Friday and then you both can enjoy something." Ross offered and Ethan smiled in surprise.

"Really, dad? Like, just the two of us? No baby-sitter, no Jane, no nothing?" The young vampire asked, not believing it was actually happening. Ross nodded in response just to make Ethan feel happier. "Sweet!"

Right then, Ethan's cellphone rang. It was Sarah calling. Usually she didn't call Ethan this early. So, he knew it wouldn't be good news.

"Hey Sarah, what's up? Has Benny left your house already?"

"Yes. He left about forty minutes ago. Hey, listen… I don't know if you'll like when I say this but… The Vampire Council wants to speak with you."

"It's ok. I'll go after. I'm in the middle of…" He started but Sarah came between his ways. Ethan was kinda busy holding the cellphone with his shoulder while mixing the ingredients in a large bowl.

"Now, Ethan. They want to speak with you now." Sarah told Ethan and she certainly could picture the upset expression imprinted on his face.

"Ok, fine. I'll go now. Just give one second?" Ethan said before hanging up. He handed his mother the bowl and asked her to finish the chocolate cookies for him while he was out. The only advantage of living a life as a vampire was the high speed walking. Within minutes, he'd be inside the hall of the Vampire council.

~Bethan~

Benny, on the other side, walked in a steady pace while thinking of all the good things that happened in the last few days. And surely, hearing from Ethan that he felt the same way was the best one. But, unfortunately he had to sop his mind, since someone called him out on the streets.

"Hey Benny!" The familiar voice sounded behind him, and when he turned around to see who it was, he wasn't surprise the voice belonged to Scott.

"Hm, hey Scott… Listen, I don't have much time right now. Ethan must be waiting for me and… I don't like to keep him waiting." Benny told him almost in a warning tone. He didn't want to her what Scott had to say and spend some of his time with him instead of with Ethan.

"C'mon Benny. It'll take only a few minutes." Scott said grabbing Benny's arm and pulling the shorter boy towards him. "It's almost like you're avoiding me."

"You're hurting my arm. Let me go!" Benny yanked his arm, but it wasn't enough to free himself. Scott's grip on his arm was too tight. That's when Benny saw what looked like a sewing mark on Scott's right shoulder. "What the heck are you?"

~Bethan~

"Wanted to see me?" Ethan asked facing Anastasia, the head vampire who had called him earlier.

"Ethan, I must warn you about one of our rules. We receive one anonymous denunciation, saying that you're having a love affair with a mortal wizard. Do you corroborate these words?" She asked and Ethan couldn't be more confused. What was that all about?

"Yes. Benny's my boyfriend. But what this has to do with the vampire rules?" Ethan asked feeling some strange light stabs on his chest.

"Vampires can't have love relationships with other creatures. The same way a werewolf can't get related to a zombie. Erica and Sarah knew how to keep a distance. But, it seems you and the wizard have a strong connection and it must be broken. I'll give you 24 hours to say farewell to the wizard. But if I know one more single caress of you both, I'll have to take drastic measures. Understand me?" She asked the boy that now was looking towards the floor.

"Yeah, I understand." Ethan answered trying to figure out one way for him and Benny to stay together. The pain inside his chest grew considerably and he knew something wasn't right. Maybe Benny was in some kind of danger. "Uh, can I go now? 'Coz I gotta some important things…"

"You are free to go. And consider yourself warned." She said at last and after that final sentence, Ethan rushed to look out for Benny since he still hasn't arrived to his house. The chip that helped Ethan to locate Benny was now useless ever since the wizard changed his wardrobe. So, he decided to start looking on the way from his house towards Benny's. He just hoped he was wrong about his feelings.

~Bethan~

"Stop fighting, you know this won't help at all." Scott exclaimed but that didn't stop Benny from trying to run away. "If that Ethan cares about you, where's he now?"

Benny ignored Scott's words and concentrated to cast a spell on him. After the chant words were said, Scott's grip softened as he fell on the floor. Benny ran for his life. He was afraid of whatever could happen. But then he bumped into someone.

"Let go of me!" Benny screamed fighting with the figure in front of him.

"Benny, stop! Benny! It's me, Ethan!" The figure said and Benny stopped right away. In some kind of instinct, Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan and all the vampire could do was to hold Benny, as if it could protect him from anything. "What happened?"

"Scott! He's not human. I don't know what he is. I'm so scared. He wanted to take me somewhere, but I didn't want to." Benny told Ethan scared that he might me around.

"Benny, listen to me. I won't let Scott or anybody hurt you. That's a promise." Ethan hugged Benny tighter, not wanting to let go of this nearness. Anastasia's words kept on coming back to his mind and he prayed to find some way for them to stay together. "Let's go to my place. My mom made some cookies and I want to talk with you."

~Bethan~

"Now you understand me? I would give everything I own just to be allowed to kiss you again." Ethan said sadly and it was hard to face for both of them. Right when the future seemed promising for their love. "If I can't love you smiling, I'd rather see you with another guy than…"

"No! Don't you dare! I love you and only you." Benny caressed Ethan's cheek while they exchanged glances. "I already said that to you. You're the guy who pulls it together. But this time, we are going to pull it together. I'll look over all of grandma's spell books and find anything that can bring you back."

Ethan kept on looking at Benny's face, wondering to himself how he could live without the young Weir there to joke about everything, or even to beat him in the Heckbots game? And most important: who else would love him deeply enough to make the ocean look shallow? So, ignoring Anastasia's warning, Ethan moved his head forward, just to lock his lips with Benny's in a sweet and meaning kiss. They tasted each other's like never before. Benny was in pure heaven to have this kind of contact even knowing it was prohibited. They held it as long as it was possible before breaking it to breathe again. They had their foreheads together while panting after a kiss so intense.

"I don't care about some ridiculous rule. I just care about you!" Ethan said looking into Benny's eyes. "I know we'll find a way. I know it."

And they stayed hours looking for answers. Benny had brought to Ethan's house all of the spell books started reading right away. It was already late when Ethan passed in front of the living room, and saw Benny asleep above one open book. So the young Morgan got closer to the sleeping wizard, before taking Benny into his arms and carrying his to his room. He carefully placed Benny above the bed and got himself under the covers just like his boyfriend. Just when he got himself in a comfortable position, Benny moved his body and ended up with his head resting upon Ethan's beating heart.

Ethan looked to the clock and it was midnight already. He heard heavy beating of raindrops outside, almost like a storm. Right now, the tic-tac reminded Ethan his irremediable pain. He wanted to make the clock stop his ways, 'because his life was losing its light. Benny was the star who illuminated his soul. He wanted to stop the time with his bare hands, just to make that night perpetual, for Benny to never leave his side, to avoid the morning to come…

~Bethan~

"They may have won the battle, but the war is just beginning." Scott said looking at the gemstone in his right hand. "In each thousand years, when all the planets in the Solar System align. the stone from Xanadu gives the power to make a wish come true. And tomorrow's the day. Write my words Benny. You will be mine."

* * *

**Hey people this is me again.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Next chaper: Fight for Benny's heart. Full of emotions, even love.**

**Review if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you soon**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	12. We May Never Love Like This Again

**Hey everyone, here I am presenting the penultimate chapter of my MBV fic. Yeah, it's almost the end and there's going to have a grand fianle. I want to thank everyone for the support as like following, favoriting and reviewing. I still don't believe it was so successful between you guys. I really appreciate that.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Getting you more and more excited. This is going to blow your mind. Thank you!**

**0809m: It's great to know this is the best MBV fanfic you've ever read. And believe me, things are going to be BIG! Thanks dear!**

**emo-rocker101: I hope this one was woth the wait too. Thanks!**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: Here you go and you'll be asking for more as soonas you end reading it! Thank you so much!**

**Bethan Forever: Even though I'm not A Twilight fan, I'll take it as a praise. And I hope you keep on reading it, 'coz the answer to your questions are right here! Thanks!**

**MISAKI555: You wonder, I answer. You want more, I give you more. Thank for the support!**

**Faith777: Let's see if they can sort it out baby. Thank you vey very much.**

**Dusker10: Thank you dear! You are always ther with nice words. You rock! Thanks again!**

**Have fun and I'll see you in a while...**

* * *

Ch. 12 – We May Never Love Like This Again

The morning after came too fast for Ethan, who couldn't believe this was happening to him. He got up carefully trying not to wake Benny up, even though it was a little hard to accomplish since Benny insisted in having his arms around Ethan's shoulders. Benny's actions made him smile, and after he was free, Ethan went downstairs to answer the door. His parents had to leave early for an ex-students reunion, so there was just him, Benny and Jane at home.

"Hey Sarah. Hum, try to be quiet. Benny's still sleeping and I want to be careful when it's time to wake him up." Ethan warned and Sarah came in avoiding to step on her heels.

"Look Ethan… I want to make sure that I would never try to come between you and Benny. At that time, I was sure you wouldn't return Benny's feelings. So I thought that maybe if he met new people, it would cheer him up a little." Sarah explained with regret sounding in her voice. "And I would never know Scott would be another of those weird creatures."

"Sarah, we are weird creatures." Ethan spoke for themselves. Sarah was a vampire, Benny was a wizard and Ethan was a vampire seer. "And I don't blame you for what happened. Anastasia is against my love for Benny."

"What? Anastasia gave you that sermon about love relationships?" She questioned remembering when the maximum authority of the Vampire Council talked about it with her and Erica. That was the reason she'd never given Ethan a chance to step closer.

It was evident that every council had their own prohibitions. But as long as Anastasia was in charge of the Vampire Council, she would make sure it had the cruelest rules among the mystical creatures. The other ones didn't have rules about relationships, and it would be much easier for Ethan if he was just a seer again.

"So, how was your night? 'Coz I know it didn't take long for Benny to be in the dreamland." She smiled remembering that the wizard was the first one to be asleep in her sleepover party.

"Pretty hard. It only made me wish that I was tall enough to reach the sky and stop the sun." Ethan confessed when Sarah suddenly squeezed his cheek.

"Aw, it was the cutest thing you've ever said." She kept on squeezing his cheek when, all of a sudden, he heard some strange noises coming from his room.

"Shh… Did you hear that?" Ethan asked her and they became silent and waited for more awkward noises. "Strange… I could swear I heard…"

"E? Thank God you're here." Benny said entering the kitchen. "I was so scared after waking up and not seeing you there."

"Don't worry baby. I'm not going anywhere." Ethan said grabbing Benny by the waist and pulling their lips together for a morning kiss. After they pulled apart, they were seeing a smiling vampire. "Sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to make you cereal before we go to school."

Benny could only blush at his boyfriends words. Ethan, finding it cute, pecked the wizard's cheek. They were close now and wanted to avoid the thought about when was the beginning of their lives without each other. And as Ethan promised, he made Benny a bowl of cereal, before they walked together to the school. While they walked, Ethan looked everywhere for any sign of Scott. He still had to get used to those new vampire feelings and he never felt so overprotective about anything as he was for Benny at the moment.

After they were at school, Ethan had to go to the principal's office to talk about the Math contest. But what really caught his attention was when he came back to meet Sarah and Benny. He stood behind the corner overhearing their conversation. By Benny's tone, Ethan could tell he was crying and it was a heartbreaking scene.

"Benny, I know you feel like everything's against you and Ethan, but we're gonna sort it out." Sarah tried to comfort his friend for seeing it was hurting him.

"I got it Sarah. I know Ethan's making his best for us to stay together. It's just…" Benny said between sobs, and each one of them went straight to Ethan's heart. "I don't know if I'll be able to live without him. I can't help it. I love him."

Right then, Ethan remembered his vision. Everything seemed clear now. He couldn't let Benny go. While they were there, Ethan would give his all. Release the dream inside him, and set themselves free. But at the same time he felt like the solution to their problems was a candle in the dark that wasn't lighted yet. That candle would guide them.

"I can see it. But go wash your face up before Ethan comes back. It breaks his heart seeing you that way." Sarah advised the young Weir and after he was gone, Ethan got out of his hidden spot, walking up to talk to Sarah. "Hey! Don't worry; Benny will be back in a second. So, how was at the principal's office?"

"It was nothing really. He just talked and talked until he said that the school would be at my disposition for my studies." Ethan said pretending that he didn't hear a thing from Sarah's previous conversation with his boyfriend. "I'm gonna check on Benny. Just to make sure he's ok."

And so, Ethan walked down the hallway until he got inside the bathroom. And against his expectations, Benny wasn't there.

"Benny? We gotta go to class." Ethan called out before tripping, stumbling and falling on the bathroom floor. He looked back to his feet and saw Benny's spell book. "What the… Oh no! Scott was here!"

Ethan grabbed the book and took it with him as he left the bathroom. He ran through the hallways, looking for Benny anywhere but it was in vain. He saw Rory and decided to ask him.

"Rory! Have you seen Benny?" Ethan asked unaware of his fangs and yellow retina showing because of his mixed emotions.

"Yeah…" Rory answered while playing with the Vampire Sasquatch.

"I mean today." Ethan enlightened his words for Rory can be pretty slow sometimes.

"Oh… No." The blond vampire said walking away. Right after him was Erica, looking for some bite to eat.

"Erica! Please tell me that you've seen Benny." It was Ethan's last trial to get any information from Benny.

"Yeah. I've seen him. He was with that hot guy Scott. They were heading to the Vampire Council." Erica told Ethan and the boy gathered everyone for them to go to the Council together.

~Bethan~

"What are you going to do with me?" Benny asked as Scott dragged him inside the Vampire Council.

"It's a surprise baby. But I'll give you a clue. This will write our destiny." Scott answered showing Benny the gemstone. As they entered the Council, Scott aimed the stone at the vampire guards, and the stone's glowing was enough to make them go unconscious. They entered the principal hall where Anastasia and the other vampire authorities were discussing their issues.

"Hey, this is a private…" But before Anastasia could finish, Scott raised the stone once again and its glow pinned their wrists on the arms of their respective chairs.

"Here's the place. The perfect place to be under the aligned planets." Scott told Benny while the other tried hard to get himself out of the gemstone powers, which made him unable to cast spells. "Prepare yourself to share the rest of your life with me."

"Not if I can avoid!" Ethan called out from the double door, walking in with Erica, Rory and Sarah behind him.

Suddenly Erica, Sarah and Rory had their feet glued to the ground, avoiding them to move. Scott smiled and it only made Ethan angrier.

"You know, I'm keeping the best for the final wish. This way I can prevent you from ruining my plan." Scott warned Ethan with his typical smile. "I thought I would have a normal life even being created with other body parts. But Coach Steiner wouldn't let me go out of the lab, saying I would be like a freak in the human world. And after I met Benny, I really thought I could be like called normal. But then came you. You took Benny from me on the first opportunity. And I won't let it happen."

"Look, I know you have your problems and I understand your frustration. But as long as I live, Benny will never be treated like a trophy by you!" Ethan said firmly as he watched his boyfriend's expression of terror. "Let Benny go and no one gets hurt."

"Oh, that's a shame, 'coz I think Benny don't like your tone of voice." Scott said and the stone began to shine again. Benny felt some energy overtook them as his expressions changed to pure evil.

"Benny?" Ethan asked as Benny smiled evilly. Ethan tried to reach his cellphone to get Benny's recorded spell to be used in a case of evil Benny.

"This won't work! The stone from Xanadu is too strong for some normal spell." Anastasia said after seeing what Ethan wanted to do. "You gotta find other way!"

* * *

**Things aren't good. =(**

**Next Chapter: I won't tell anything because it's the last one.**

**See you all next time**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat. =3**


	13. Even Better Than I Know Myself

**Hey guys, this is me again with the last chapter of my story. I know it took a little to be updated, but don't worry, the ending won't disappoint you guys.**

**It's kinda sad to say goodbye to something we enjoyed so much but the time has come.**

**Bethan Forever: I hope you like what I kept for the big end. Thanks for your kind words in every chapter.**

**0809m: I had to put evil Benny in my story otherwise it wouldn't be complete. Thanks for everything.**

**emo-rocker101: He's really crazy, and he will be taught a lesson, so don't worry. Thanks my dear.**

**TeamEthanMorgan: Thanks for every motivating word lovely. Hope you like the last chapter as much as you liked the previous ones.**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: There you go. And have fun! Thanks.  
**

**Faith777: I don't expect for you to expect what's gonna happen now. Thanks for reviewing sweetheart.**

**MISAKI555: None of the options above. Just hope you enjoy it! Thanks darling.**

**Well, that's it for now and here's the last chapter...**

* * *

Ch. 13 – Even Better Than I Know Myself

"Benny, I don't wanna hurt you." Ethan said stepping back from the evil side of his lover.

"Oh, but I do." Benny said as he walked towards his boyfriend. Then all of a sudden, rays of black magic came from the now bad wizard going towards Ethan's direction. But thanks to his vampire speed, he was able to get out of the way before it could hit him. "Ethan… Stop playing games, I can keep this for days."

"I won't give up! You hear me? I'm sure my Benny's still inside there and I won't stop trying until I can bring him back!" Ethan shouted to the evil spirit that was controlling Benny's body. The Weir shot another ray and Ethan ran from this one too. They kept this for a few minutes until Benny was smart enough to stop the seer from running.

"E, please. I would hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. So I guess I'll have to shot myself with my own powers." Benny's words were enough to bring Ethan face to face with him.

"No! I will do anything." Ethan said before kneeling down in front of the figure he loved so much. Scott never felt so delighted to see how bad Benny could be.

"Pathetic… You're giving your life because of me? I thought you'd have for yourself a little more respect." Benny said looking down and pushing Ethan to the ground with his foot. Ethan came back to his previous position, feeling a single tear roll down his cheek.

"If fighting for the thing I love the most in my life makes me pathetic, then I surely am." Ethan said now looking up to Benny who was smiling evilly.

"That's so romantic. Makes me wanna puke." The wizard said taking a pointy wooden stake from behind his back. He dropped it in front of the vampire and laughed at Ethan's tear. "Don't look so sad, it will be good for everyone here. Specially me… You're as weak as the rest of the vampires, so be a good boy, and put the stake to your chest…"

Ethan looked down at the large piece of wood in front of him. His trembling hands moved to the weapon and grabbed it. He slowly got up with the artifact in his hands. Scott laughed at him. He looked at his friends as they had scared looks on their faces. He closed his eyes and all the good memories between him and Benny seemed to come back to his mind. His heart ached so much that caused more tears to come out of his eyes.

"Do it! Or you will lose me and regret this every moment of your life." The taller said to the pale figure in front of him as he moved the stake to his chest. But against everybody's expectations, he suddenly dropped it to the floor. Now it was Benny who had a surprised look in his face. Ethan took this as his last opportunity to bring Benny back as he moved his hand behind his lover's head and around his waist, pulling him for a kiss.

"No!" Scott yelled as he grabbed the stone. He watched the dark shadows leave Benny's body and the wizard drown into the kiss. "I won't let myself be defeated by a nerd!"

Scott aimed the rock towards them as it started to glow. A light in the shape of an arrow was fired in the two lovers' direction.

"Ethan, watch out!" Sarah warned as the arrow came closer to them. The two of them kept on kissing not listening to the world outside their love. And once again, like nobody expected, the arrow seemed to hit a barrier. Scott's eyes widened at that scene.

"I never thought this could actually happen… In all of my years as the headmaster of the vampire council, this is the first time I see a love so strong. " Anastasia said referring to their love. It was so strong to be broken by anyone. Scott kept on throwing magic arrows and watching them hit the love barrier. It was when they parted their kiss. Benny looked deep inside Ethan's eyes and realized something was wrong.

"E, why are you crying? It wasn't because of me, wasn't it?" The wizard asked hugging Ethan tightly. "Please tell me we still belong to each other."

"We will always belong to each other. No matter what." Ethan hugged Benny back smiling for being able to bring the love of his life back to his arms. But after he saw Scott still trying to destroy their happiness, something woke up in Ethan's soul. He sadly separated from Benny, but moved in front of him to protect the one who owned his heart. "This is the last time you'll try to get between me and Benny."

Scott watched as Ethan started walking towards him in a slow pace. The Jockenstein tried every one of his tricks to stop Ethan, but everything hit their barrier of love. When Ethan was face to face to the one he hated the most, he hit Scott's hand, making the stone fall.

"Now it's between you and me." The seer announced as he jumped upon Scott, making both of them roll on the ground, fighting. Benny watched scared that something could happen to the one he loved the most. Anastasia looked up and saw through the skylight that the planets were already aligned.

"The planets! You gotta make a wish now!" She warned as Benny grabbed the stone. Scott, noticing this, grabbed Benny's leg, making him fall on the ground and the stone slipped from his hands and went to Sarah's feet.

"Oh no! You didn't do it!" Ethan exclaimed as he rolled Scott's body before straddling him. He made a fist and threw punches at his face for everything he did to them "This is for my friends! This is for me! And this is for Benny!

The three punches were too much for Scott. It made his head disconnect with his body and roll on the floor. While watching all this, Sarah grabbed the stone and realized there was just one thing she could wish for.

"I wish that Ethan wasn't a vampire." She said as she held the stone with her both hands. Ethan's chest started to glow as he started to go back to his normal form again. His paleness, his fangs and his yellow eyes were gone and now Ethan could enjoy the rest of his life with Benny by his side, not being forbidden to love him by some ridiculous rule. The Xanadu stone vanished in the air as its spell was broken. Sarah, Erica, Rory and the vampire council were free. Ethan flexed his fingers feeling himself back to his way of living. He looked at Benny who simply smiled. They moved closer to each other's as they kissed once again. They were so happy that they couldn't even know how to turn that feeling into words.

"Hey, stop this. I'm warning you! You haven't seen the last of me!" Scott's head yelled and everybody laughed at how pathetic he looked now.

~Bethan~

Four days had passed after all that and it was Friday night already. Ethan was in his room getting ready for his date with Benny. He had made reservations for the two of them in a fancy restaurant and hoped everything would go alright in that dinner. If he counted on everything that's happened in these last years, he had all the right to be afraid.

"Honey? Everything alright?" Ethan turned to see his mother coming inside his room.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, everything's fine. I just need a little bit of cologne." He told her hitting the spray button of the vial several times. He knew he still had half an hour to go out to pick Benny up. But he couldn't risk losing everything for the smallest things. Scott was now in pieces and back to the grave. Even if he wanted, Ethan wouldn't let anything happen to Benny.

"My little man is growing up. And even though I almost believed you would end up with Sarah, knowing you will be with Benny, it heals my heart cause… I know he'll take care of you as much as I took." Samantha said while she straightened the collar of Ethan's jacket. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Be happy, Ethan."

"Mom… You're sounding like I'm not coming back. I'm not getting married, yet." Ethan explained but he knew it was useless since his mother had a heart made of butter.

"Ok sweetie. I'm just wishing you both luck." Samantha replied walking away. "Oh and your father told you about…"

"Protection? Yeah, like… fifty times this week." Ethan answered looking at himself in the mirror. After his mother was gone, it was that awkward time to talk to your own mirror image. "Ok, you can do this. It's Benny, your best friend since you were born… No need to feel nervous. He has seen you naked already. Ok, now I'm nervous."

After reflecting about his life, Ethan went downstairs to check if he had everything he needed for his date. Everything should be perfect and he had to have the total control of the situation.

"Money, check; car keys, check; cellphone, check… Good, I got everything I need. I just…" Ethan suddenly heard the doorbell and went over the entrance to answer. "Oh, hi Sarah."

"Hi. So, ready for your date?" She asked walking inside. Ethan looked elegant with that outfit and believed he would like Benny's, since she helped him choose what to wear.

"Yeah, got everything I need right here and… Sarah, can I ask you something?" Ethan questioned and after seeing her nod, he continued. "When you had the stone in your hands, you could have wished to be normal again, but you didn't… Why?"

"I guess I owned you that since it was me who got Benny to meet Scott." She answered sincerely for at that moment, she wanted Ethan to enjoy his love life the most. "But what are you still doing here? You got a date to go!"

"Yeah, right…" Ethan opened the front door once again and stepped outside before looking back. "Thanks Sarah."

~Bethan~

During the ride until Benny's house, Ethan couldn't help but feel himself growing more and more nervous as the minutes flew by. He parked the car in front of the Weir's residence, but stayed inside the car, breathing heavily to take courage to knock on the door. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but still he guessed that was the way you're supposed to feel around someone so important to you.

After a few moments of reflection, Ethan opened the door and walked away from the car. He slowly moved towards the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The one who answered was Benny's grandma and she had a big smile on his face.

"Sweetheart, you're a little early. Benny's still getting changed. You can wait on the living room. I'll tell him to hurry up." She said and Ethan entered the living room. Then something caught his attention and he started looking at the pictures of them. Each one had a special memory that Ethan would keep alive. He was so deep in his thoughts that didn't notice Benny entering the room.

"Ethan?" The seer heard the soft voice call his name as he turned around. When he took a good look ad Benny, his jaw fell down. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" He started saying but his voice disappeared. He was surprised to see him looking so good. Even though most people would call a pair of ocean blue skinny jeans, a white shirt hugging the chest, and a red 3/4 sleeve jacket a simple outfit, through Ethan's eyes, it was perfect in Benny's body. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Benny said stepping closer to his lover as they both knew it was a prelude to a sweet his. Their lips danced just like their emotions. Benny felt a shiver as if Mickey Mouse was running up and down his spine. Unfortunately, they had to pull apart to go out to dinner, letting the heat of their bodies cool down from their moment. "I think we should go dude. Or I'll have some teenage problems."

"Yeah. Me too." The seer commented as they said goodbye to grandma and waked out the door towards the car. Ethan went in front to open the passenger door for Benny to enter. The wizard entered feeling a little odd for receiving this kind of treatment from his best friend/boyfriend. And it got even stranger when they arrived at the restaurant and Ethan ran to get on the other side in time to open the door before him.

"I'm not the girl in this relationship." Benny said in clear words as Ethan smiled at him.

"Anything you want Betty." Ethan replied wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and kissing his cheek. They walked together to the entrance and they couldn't be more surprised at who was the receptionist.

"I always knew you dorks would end up together, just didn't expected it would take so long." Erica pointed out taking them to their table. "Would you like to hear the specials?"

"No Erica, we're fine. We'll call you when we decide." Ethan answered wanting to have some time alone with Benny. After she was gone, Ethan moved his hand and rested it above his lover's. "Benny, I brought you because you are special to me. Sometimes I lose my pace in conversations, but you understand me anyway… It's clear to me that you know me better, even better than I know myself. You're always saying I'm capable of things that I don't believe I can do. You share my hopes and expectations and your love surrounds me if I fail. You're a night of rest when I am stumbling and tired… You're a fresh idea when I'm feeling uninspired. And that's because all of these things I know we were meant for each other."

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me." Benny said feeling his eyes water up. The two teenagers were so deep in love that didn't realize that on the other tables around them there were Sarah, Jane, Samantha, Ross and Benny's grandma hiding themselves behind the menus as they watched the love confession. "I wouldn't change a thing that happened on my way to you. 'Cause one look at you and I know that I could learn to live without the rest. When my smallest of dreams won't come true… I can take all the madness the world has to give, but I won't last a day without you."

As they looked into each other's eyes, Ethan noticed something strange in his field of view. He saw a blond middle aged woman that looked familiar to him. He slowly got up and walked over the other table as Benny's eyes followed his movements. He watched his lover get closer to a lady who he recognized as being his…

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ethan questioned her as she looked awkwardly at him. "Dad? Sarah? And even Jane? Ok, what's going on here?"

"Uh… Sorry champion." Ross stood up and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother wanted to see how you'd go on your first real date with another boy and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't go straight to bed after…"

"Dad!" Ethan said embarrassed as people at the restaurant as they looked at them. "Look, I know you care about me and I really appreciate that… But I have someone really special sitting on the table right behind me who deserves all of my attention. So, if you don't mind…"

"Ok, we are going now. Don't worry Ethan. I'll make sure they'll go straight home." Sarah said as she dragged Ethan's family out of the restaurant. After they were gone, the seer felt like his plan on perfect date had failed. He went back to his table a little upset for all that happened.

"Hey… Relax. There's no reason for you to be like that. We're still here and this is still our night." Benny said now moving his hand upon Ethan's. He felt Ethan's strong grip around it and then looked up to see him smiling.

"You're right. After all what happened, it's great to know you're still mine." Ethan's last sentence was the beginning of their night. After this, they enjoyed every second of it like it was the last. But then they remembered it wasn't the last. They would be like this day after day and their love would only grow more and more intense.

After the dinner, they walked hand in hand towards the car, while Ethan enjoyed having Benny's head resting upon his shoulder. On their ride home, Benny ended up falling asleep inside the car. Ethan gladly carried him inside his house and upstairs to his room. After carefully changing him to his night clothes, he placed Benny on his bed and then lied down with him. He caressed Benny's cheek before falling asleep face to face with the one he cared the most…

* * *

**Ok, the ending was a little lame, forgive me.**

**I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing.**

**It's kinda hard to say goodbye but I must say it.**

**I'll miss you all! I will keep each one of you in my heart.**

**Thanks for the motivation.**

**I'll see you guys around.**

**Until next time,**

**With hugs and kisses,**

**SugarCat. =3**


End file.
